


Le temps passe, les sentiments restent.

by Scorpio_no_Caro



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_no_Caro/pseuds/Scorpio_no_Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>les personnages et l'univers de Prince of Tennis appartiennent à Takeshi Konomi. Je ne retire aucun profit de leur utilisation si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue.</p><p>Je considère que l'histoire se déroule dans une réalité parallèle en tous points, ou presque, semblable à la nôtre puisque les techniques surréalistes inventées par l'auteur n'existent tout simplement pas pour la plupart. Ceci n'est pas un reproche, juste un constat.</p><p>Je me base uniquement sur l'animé, je ne connais pas le manga. Cette histoire se passe une dizaine d'années après le titre national de Seigaku. Les personnages ont donc terminé leurs études et travaillent. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que les personnages ne soient pas trop OOC car c'est un univers que je ne maitrise pas vraiment. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Debout en haut des gradins, Yukimura regardait cette équipe vêtue de vestes noires qui défiait les joueurs du cours numéro deux. Il était fasciné par les progrès qu'ils avaient faits. Des progrès à ce point fulgurants qu'ils étaient en train de détrôner les titulaires._

_Mais ces yeux revenaient toujours sur l'un d'eux. Celui entre les mains duquel il avait remis l'équipe de Rikkaidai Fuzoku, contraint et forcé. Il se sentait encore coupable aujourd'hui d'avoir fait peser une telle responsabilité sur les épaules de son Vice-Capitaine. Pas que Sanada ne soit pas à la hauteur, il l'avait démontré. Mais mener seul une équipe en finale du tournoi du Kanto, en ayant à l'esprit que l'un des membres de cette équipe, et non le moindre, jouait son avenir de sportif de haut niveau au même moment dans un bloc opératoire, ce n'étaient pas là les meilleures conditions pour vaincre l'adversaire. Surtout quand cet adversaire se nommait Seigaku._

_Il ne cherchait pas d'excuse à leur défaite. Rikkaidai n'avait pas démérité, loin de là. Seigaku s'était juste montré plus fort. Enfin… il était inutile de revenir sur le passé puisqu'il était impossible de le changer._

_Changer. C'est justement ce que Yukimura constatait actuellement. Il observait à quel point son Vice-Capitaine avait changé. Sanada était un roc, mais là, il y avait autre chose. Une chose qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. La rage. La rage de vaincre. C'était un joueur calme, réfléchi, confiant en ses capacités et ses qualités qui lui avaient maintes fois apportées la victoire. Mais là, c'était différent. Il voyait briller dans ses yeux une flamme, non ! un brasier qui n'existait pas auparavant._

_D'abord, l'humiliation de la défaite ensuite, la dureté de l'entrainement dans la montagne, il était revenu de l'enfer avec une détermination et une rage qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Et Yukimura aimait ça. Un Sanada comme ça et Rikkaidai serait intouchable l'an prochain. Parce que lui aussi était bien décidé à mener l'équipe sur les plus hautes marches de tous les podiums et Capitaine et Vice-Capitaine entraineraient derrière eux tous les autres membres du club. Même si en entrant au lycée, ils seraient considérés comme des premières années, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils seraient titularisés. Il en était persuadé._

_Il regarda avec une joie contenue mais bien présente, les titulaires du court numéro deux se faire laminer par "les vestes noires". Le bras de fer pris fin et les revenants reprirent possession des chambres qu'ils occupaient en arrivant au camp. Silencieux, Sanada longeait les couloirs du dortoir et arriva devant la porte de sa chambre._

_\- Entre, fit la voix de son Capitaine dans son dos. Que crains-tu ?_  
_\- Je m'y sentais bien quand je suis arrivé, répondit-il sans se retourner. Maintenant…_  
_\- Maintenant ?_ _\- Je me sens comme… comme un usurpateur._  
_\- Un usurpateur ? s'étonna Yukimura en s'approchant pour le contourner et lui faire face._  
_\- J'ai été chassé du camp…  
_ _\- Et malgré l'exploit que tu viens… que vous venez d'accomplir, tu ne t'estimes pas digne d'être à nouveau parmi nous._

_Sanada releva les yeux vers son Capitaine qui fut encore frappé par l'expression de son regard. Il lui sourit doucement. Il savait parfaitement que son sourire avait la faculté de désamorcer des situations explosives. Et il sentait Sanada sur le point de craquer. Mais pas en se mettant en colère pour libérer la pression trop forte induite par ce qu'il avait vécu. Non. Craquer. Exploser en hurlant cette rage toute nouvelle qui l'habitait. Et ça fonctionna. Le Vice-Capitaine baissa les yeux et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte qu'il ouvrit._

_La pièce n'avait pas changé. Du côté du lit de Yukimura, l'armoire était entrouverte et laissait apercevoir les affaires rangées sur les étagères et pendues sur les cintres. Quelques livres étaient posés sur le bureau à côté de l'ordinateur portable éteint. Contre le mur, à droite de la fenêtre, il y avait le sac de sport avec les manches des raquettes qui dépassaient de la fermeture et les baskets étaient rangées sur la terrasse. De son côté, tout était vide. Sanada posa son sac sur le lit et commença à le vider sous l'œil attentif de son Capitaine. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il le rangea dans le bas de l'armoire._

_\- Tu devrais prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Ça a dû te manquer, non ?_  
_\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, soupira Sanada en s'asseyant sur le lit face à son ami. L'eau des rivières de montagnes est vraiment glaciale.  
_ _\- Alors n'attends plus. Ensuite nous irons diner._

_Il entendit l'eau couler pendant un bon quart d'heure. Sanada profitait à fond de cette merveilleuse invention moderne : l'eau chaude. Yukimura attendit encore quelques minutes avant de voir sortir son Vice-Capitaine avec une simple serviette autour des reins._

_\- Alors tu te sens… mieux ?_

C'était toujours à ce moment que Yukimura se réveillait. Depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu dans la foule sur le quai du métro, il avait commencé à faire ce rêve. Il y avait tellement de monde à cette heure qu'il avait fini par le perdre de vue. A la fin de leur troisième année de collège, les parents de Sanada avaient déménagé et bien sûr, il les avait suivis. Il avait gardé le contact avec ses anciens co-équipiers via internet et le téléphone. Mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les revoir. A travers ses messages et ses coups de fils, Yukimura sentait que son ancien Vice-Capitaine n'allait pas bien. Il avait intégré un lycée où il y avait bien une équipe de tennis, mais le sport roi de l'établissement était le football américain. Alors, il n'avait fait que s'entrainer comme il le pouvait quand il trouvait un adversaire qui acceptait de lui faire face. Et de toute évidence, il n'y avait personne à sa hauteur. Sanada dépérissait.

Ce matin là, en se rendant à son travail, Yukimura était loin d'imaginer que sa vie allait être complètement bouleversée. Il était employé au service logistique d'une société de transports routiers. Après des études de gestion, il avait eu la chance de trouver rapidement un poste qui corresponde à ses compétences malgré son manque d'expérience. Sans une minute de retard, il s'installa à son bureau, alluma l'ordinateur et prit connaissance des livraisons à faire. A lui d'organiser les plans de transports pour qu'ils soient les plus rentables possible. Et il s'en sortait plutôt bien. L'entreprise prenait de l'essor et il avait parfois du mal à satisfaire tous les clients. Il commençait à se dire qu'il avait peut-être besoin d'aide un employé qui pourrait le seconder quelques heures par semaine. Avec courage, il s'attela à la tâche.

Vers le milieu de la matinée, son téléphone sonna. A l'autre bout du fil, la responsable des ressources humaines lui demanda de la rejoindre dans son bureau. Un peu contrarié, il obtempéra. Arrivé là, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Sanada.

\- Capitaine ? fut le seul mot que prononça son ancien coéquipier.  
\- Capitaine ? répéta la responsable. Vous vous connaissez ? sourit-elle.  
\- Eh bien… hésita Yukimura, nous avons joué dans le même club de tennis au collège, expliqua-t-il brièvement.  
\- Voilà une bienheureuse coïncidence, poursuivit-elle. Le monde est bien petit. Inutile donc que je fasse les présentations. Monsieur Sanada va vous aider pour les plans de transports. Nous commençons par du temps partiel et si l'évolution de l'entreprise se confirme, nous envisagerons alors du temps complet. Monsieur Yukimura, je compte sur vous pour que notre nouveau collaborateur soit opérationnel le plus vite possible.  
\- Oui madame. Je ferai de mon mieux.

Les deux hommes sortirent et Sanada suivit son "supérieur" dans un étrange silence. Mais au lieu de retourner à son bureau, Yukimura prit la direction de la cafétéria. Ils prirent chacun un thé et s'installèrent sur la terrasse, à l'ombre des pruniers et des cerisiers qui ornait le petit jardin devant l'accueil. Le silence sembla s'éterniser. Dire qu'ils étaient mal à l'aise était un euphémisme.

\- C'est curieux, commença Yukimura.  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Tant qu'on se téléphonait, qu'on s'envoyait des mails, des sms, j'avais l'impression que l'éloignement ne nous avait pas perturbés. Et là…  
\- Et là on réalise que la personne qu'on en face de nous est très différente de celle de nos souvenirs, termina Sanada.  
\- Oui, c'est ça. En fait, je suis tellement content de te revoir que je ne sais pas comment réagir.  
\- Moi non plus. Ou plutôt, j'ai une furieuse envie…  
\- De jouer au tennis ? le coupa Yukimura avec un sourire malicieux.

Sanada le fixa avec le même regard qu'il avait dans son rêve et Seiichi en fut troublé. Son ancien Vice-Capitaine esquissa un sourire, chose surprenante pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, un sourire qui s'élargit franchement.

\- Tu as trouvé un logement ?  
\- Oui. C'est un peu loin, mais en attendant de trouver plus près, ça fera l'affaire.  
\- Voilà le programme. Aujourd'hui, je vais t'expliquer les grandes lignes de ce que tu auras à faire avec moi. Ce soir, je t'invite à dîner et ce week-end on joue au tennis jusqu'à épuisement. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
\- Ça me convient mais je tiens à payer mon repas.  
\- Pas question, c'est moi qui aie lancé l'invitation le premier. Tu pourras toujours m'inviter une prochaine fois.  
\- Très bien, soupira Sanada. Programme approuvé.

Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse folle. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement, se remémorant leur souvenirs de collège, en particulier leur dernière année et ensuite ceux du camp d'été duquel Sanada avait été exclu avant d'y revenir plus fort que jamais à la suite d'un entrainement infernal vêtu d'une veste noire. Ensuite, Yukimura lui fit un résumé du travail qu'il aurait à faire, répondant avec précision à toutes ses questions, ravi de voir l'intérêt que le poste semblait susciter chez son ancien coéquipier. Ils se quittèrent en se donnant rendez-vous pour le soir même dans un restaurant à mi-chemin entre leurs deux appartements.

A l'heure dite, chacun vit l'autre arriver. Cela les fit sourire. Tous deux avaient la ponctualité chevillée au corps. Ils s'installèrent à la table que leur désigna le serveur et ouvrirent la carte. Ils commandèrent un apéritif. Ils le dégustèrent lentement, en silence. Finalement, Yukimura prit la parole.

\- Alors ? Le travail te semble-t-il intéressant ?  
\- Oui. Organiser les plans de transport est excellent pour faire travailler l'esprit. Un peu comme un casse-tête.  
\- Un casse-tête ? rit Seiichi, surpris par la comparaison. Mmh… C'est vrai que ça y ressemble. Tu trouves ça compliqué ?  
\- Tu ne m'as pas montré grand-chose pour l'instant, mais je suis certain que c'est bien plus complexe que ça en à l'air.  
\- Tu n'as pas idée ! Mais bon ! Laissons le boulot là où il est pour l'instant. Dis-moi un peu ce que tu as fait pendant toutes ces années.  
\- Après le collège, mes parents ont déménagé et je les ai suivis. Mon frère a trois gosses. Le dernier a cinq ans et n'arrête pas de vouloir prendre mes raquettes quand ils viennent chez mes parents.  
\- Un futur joueur ?  
\- Pourquoi pas. En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui vais le décourager. Mais ma belle-sœur est toujours en train de l'empêcher de toucher à mes affaires bien que je lui dise que ce n'est pas grave.  
\- Tu joues un peu avec lui quand tu le vois ?  
\- Bien sûr, mais…  
\- Ta belle-sœur, c'est ça ?  
\- Exactement. Elle estime qu'il est encore trop petit.  
\- C'est une réaction normale.  
\- Ah mais… je suis tout à fait d'accord. Il faudrait juste qu'elle commence à comprendre qu'à son âge, il sait parfaitement ce qu'il aime et ce qu'il n'aime pas. Et mes raquettes lui plaisent.  
\- Et toi tu es ravi, hein ?

Sanada sourit en baissant les yeux sur son verre. Bien sûr qu'il était ravi. Plus tôt il apprendrait à jouer, plus tôt son neveu serait en mesure de maitriser, jeune, des techniques de haut niveau.

\- Messieurs, avez-vous choisi ?

Le serveur prit leur commande et les laissa seuls à nouveau. Yukimura allait parler mais il se retint. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais quelque chose l'avait retenu de poursuivre sur le même sujet. Il sentait confusément que Sanada ne paraissait pas vouloir continuer à raconter ces quelques années loin de Rikkai et de ses amis. Peut-être le ferait-il petit à petit, dans la tranquillité du bureau qu'ils partageaient maintenant.

Ils savourèrent leur repas en parlant de tout et de rien, mais bien souvent la conversation tournait autour du tennis. Qui étaient les meilleurs mondiaux ? Qui était le mieux placé pour remporter le prochain Rolland Garros ou Wimbledon ? La soirée fut très agréable mais malgré tout, chacun éprouvait une sorte d'embarras, comme s'il y avait beaucoup de choses non dites et dont ils avaient parfaitement conscience. Le temps n'était peut-être pas encore venu de les aborder. Après tout, ce qui leur était important au collège semblait futile aux deux adultes qu'ils étaient devenus. Etait-ce sérieux de parler de sujets d'adolescents ?

Ils marchèrent sans but dans les rues de la ville jusqu'à arriver à une station de métro.

\- Je vais rentrer, déclara Sanada. Merci de m'avoir accompagné.  
\- Pas de problème. Je prends la même ligne que toi dans le sens contraire.  
\- Alors ? A quelle heure nous retrouvons-nous demain matin ?  
\- A neuf heures, sur le court Haruno, près du métro aérien ? N'oublions pas prendre de l'eau et de quoi manger.  
\- Des serviettes aussi et une bouteille d'oxygène.  
\- Tu crains pour ta condition physique ? rit franchement Seiichi.  
\- Eh bien je ne m'entraine pas de la même façon qu'au collège et je ne pense pas être aussi endurant qu'autre fois.  
\- Je suis certain que tu te sous-estimes. Et je suis dans le même cas que toi.  
\- J'ai peur que notre match soit lamentable.  
\- Nous verrons bien, Sanada. Et puis amusons-nous avant tout, non ? Peu importe qui gagne ou qui perd.  
\- Considérons ça comme un entrainement alors.  
\- Un entrainement ? Pourquoi pas, mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu un partenaire de ton niveau.  
\- C'est bien pour ça que je dis qu'on risque d'être pitoyable.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, tentant d'imaginer ce que serait leur match. Ils échangèrent un regard et Yukimura éclata de rire alors que le visage de Sanada s'éclairait d'un sourire plus discret, mais bien réel.

\- Bien. Nous devrions rentrer et prendre une bonne nuit de repos, repris l'ancien Capitaine.  
\- Oui, nous en aurons besoin. A demain, alors.  
\- A demain, Sanada.

* * *

Une fois encore, ils arrivèrent en même temps et parfaitement à l'heure. Ils entrèrent sur le court et ce fut comme si ces années d'éloignement n'existaient plus. Comme s'ils venaient d'entrer dans un autre monde. Ou plutôt, leur monde. Celui du tennis. Les automatismes revinrent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais arrêté de jouer. Poser le sac sur le banc, s'assoir, ôter le bas du survêtement, vérifier l'attache des chaussures, sortir la gourde d'eau et la serviette, la boite de balles, visser son éternelle casquette sur son crâne pour Sanada et mettre son bandeau de transpiration pour Yukimura. Enfin vérifier la tension du cordage de la raquette.

L'ancien Capitaine se leva mais resta obstinément immobile, la tête baissée. Ces simples gestes l'avaient troublé. Une foule de souvenirs étaient remontés de sa mémoire et il craignait que ce qu'il découvrirait sur l'autre banc ne vienne ternir leur éclat.

\- Tu veux qu'on échange quelques balles pour s'échauffer doucement ?

La voix de Sanada le sortit de ses pensées et il leva les yeux vers son partenaire. L'espace d'une seconde, il resta stupéfait. Devant lui se trouvait un homme presqu'identique à celui de ses souvenirs, si ce n'était une légère ombre sur les joues qu'il n'avait pas à l'époque qui lui donnait un air terriblement masculin. Il sourit et gagna sa moitié de terrain. Sanada fit un service en cuillère que renvoya aisément Yukimura. Pendant une vingtaine de minutes ils s'amusèrent ainsi, mais tout en sachant pertinemment que chacun jaugeait le niveau de l'autre. Et il fallait bien avouer qu'ils avaient de bons restes.

Sanada se faisait peu ou prou les mêmes réflexions. Le Seiichi qui évoluait devant lui était très semblable à celui qui jouait dans sa mémoire. Il se demandait s'il avait toujours les mêmes effrayantes techniques de jeu. A mesure qu'il renvoyait les balles, il remarqua que celles-ci devenaient plus lourdes et plus puissantes. Il haussa son jeu à son tour et vit apparaitre un sourire sur le visage de son adversaire. Un sourire de satisfaction. Un sourire lumineux.

\- Eh les vieux ! Ce court est à nous ! Dégagez !

Yukimura rattrapa la balle dans sa main et se tourna vers les nouveaux venus. C'était un groupe de jeunes à la mine plutôt arrogante. Il s'approcha de Sanada dont il avait perçu la crispation de la main sur le manche de la raquette et la contraction de sa mâchoire sous l'effet de la contrariété.

\- On pourrait jouer ensemble, proposa-t-il aux jeunes.  
\- Ah ! Ah ! Ensemble ? pérora celui qui semblait être le "meneur" du groupe. Vu comment vous jouez, on va vous écraser !  
\- Alors faisons un double, déclara l'ancien Vice-Capitaine. Vos deux meilleurs joueurs contre nous.  
\- Un défi ? Celui qui perd quitte le court.  
\- C'est d'accord, appuya Seiichi. Gen, tu te souviens des règles du double, murmura-t-il en se détournant.  
\- J'ai joué avec Atobe une fois, au tournoi contre les Américains, surpris de s'entendre appeler par ce diminutif.  
\- Je m'en souviens… C'était un beau match dès lors que vous vous êtes mis à jouer en équipe.  
\- Match en un set et on vous laisse servir, fit le jeune homme, grand seigneur.  
\- Tu vas peut-être le regretter, le nargua Seiichi.  
\- Ça, j'en doute.  
\- Jeu d'observation, ordonna l'ex Capitaine qui retrouvait d'instinct ses anciens réflexes.  
\- D'accord.

Sanada fit le premier service. Puissant mais pas irrattrapable. Le retour fut sans difficulté pour Yukimura qui le renvoya de manière à perdre ce premier point. Bien sûr, les ex-joueurs de Rikkai essuyèrent les railleries de leurs adversaires. Les échanges suivant leurs permirent de se faire une idée plutôt juste du niveau des jeunes joueurs et après avoir concédé quatre jeux, un simple regard leur suffit pour se comprendre. Il était temps de passer à l'offensive. L'ex Vice-Capitaine se positionna en fond de court, fit rebondir la balle trois fois, la lança et frappa.

Celui que ses amis nommaient Furuya, resta cloué, sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement. Sanada recommença et ce fut un jeu blanc. Quatre jeux à un.

\- Pourquoi avoir attendu quatre jeux ? demanda son ex Vice-Capitaine sans que les autres ne les entendent.  
\- Ils croyaient le match déjà gagné. Leur défaite n'en sera que plus douloureuse. Et plus brulante leur humiliation.  
\- Je déteste ce genre de petits frimeurs, gronda Sanada.  
\- Moi aussi. Si au moins ils avaient de quoi se vanter…  
\- Mmh… Continuons. Ils ne doivent pas oublier la leçon.

Bien qu'ils les laissent leur renvoyer quelques balles, Sanada et Yukimura, malgré les défauts de leur jeu en double, infligèrent un six jeux à quatre sans que leurs adversaires n'aient plus marqué le moindre point. Ils les toisèrent de toute leur hauteur tandis que le double adverse, à genoux, avait grand peine à reprendre son souffle.

\- Je crois que le résultat est clair, fit Yukimura en avançant d'un pas. Quittez ce court puisque vous avez perdu.  
\- Bon sang… Où avez-vous appris à jouer ? demanda Furuya sans vraiment attendre de réponse.  
\- Nous sommes deux anciens joueurs de l'équipe du collège rattaché à l'Académie de Rikkaidai Fuzoku.  
\- Hein ? Rikkaidai ?  
\- Eh oui ! fanfaronna Yukimura. Nous avons été champions nationaux deux années de suite.  
\- Vous auriez pu nous le dire ! cria le perdant, humilié devant ses amis.  
\- Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose à votre attitude qui est fort irrespectueuse envers des ainés soit dit en passant ? fit Sanada en s'approchant à son tour. De quel collège êtes-vous ?  
\- Saint Rudolph.  
\- Là où jouaient Fuji Yuuta et le Capitaine Mizuki Hajime. Ça fait combien de temps maintenant ?  
\- Presque dix ans, répondit Seiichi.  
\- Dix ans que vous avez arrêté le tennis et vous jouez encore comme ça ? s'étonna l'un des garçons.  
\- Qui a dit que nous avions arrêté ? sourit malicieusement Yukimura. Allez sortez de là. Nous avons un match à faire.

Sans se faire prier davantage, les plus jeunes quittèrent le court. Mais ils ne s'éloignèrent pas pour autant. Ils s'installèrent à l'extérieur pour regarder les deux autres jouer.

\- Jusqu'à épuisement ? sourit Yukimura alors qu'il s'apprêtait à servir.  
\- Jusqu'à épuisement, répéta Sanada en se préparant pour un retour gagnant.

Et ce sont avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles et une détermination à progresser renforcée que les collégiens reprirent le chemin de leur école avant la fin du match.

Ils s'étaient écroulés côte à côte sur le banc. Epuisés. Complètement. La tête renversée vers le ciel, les yeux clos, Yukimura avait sur les lèvres un sourire béat. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas disputé un tel match ? Des années bien sûr. Et il était heureux. Heureux et reconnaissant envers Sanada qui s'était donné à fond. Celui-ci avait les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Lui aussi éprouvait une joie euphorique. Retrouver un partenaire à son niveau était un miracle. Et si en plus ce miracle s'appelait Yukimura, que demander de plus ? Encore plus de matchs !

\- J'avais raison, murmura-t-il.  
\- A quel sujet ?  
\- On a été lamentable…  
\- Tu es trop dur, Gen. Je trouve qu'on n'était pas si mal que ça.  
\- On jouait mieux avant…  
\- Oui, mais on jouait beaucoup plus. Avec le peu d'entrainement qu'on a depuis plusieurs années, je trouve qu'on a fait un match honorable.  
\- On peut faire beaucoup mieux que ça…  
\- Et pourquoi ? On a une compétition qui nous attend ? Sanada, jouons pour le plaisir de se donner à fond et en prenant garde de ne pas nous blesser surtout.  
\- Mmh… tu as raison, répondit l'ancien Vice-Capitaine après quelques secondes de réflexion. Il ne faut pas nous blesser. On pourrait essayer de s'entrainer plus régulièrement, non ? Qu'en penses-tu ?  
\- Je ne suis pas contre. Ce court n'est pas loin du bureau. On peut venir après le travail, une heure ou deux.  
\- Et le week-end aussi, insista Sanada.

L'ex Capitaine de Rikkai ne répondit pas tout de suite et observa son ami. Il devinait la frustration qu'il tentait de ne pas montrer. Le tennis lui avait-il manqué à ce point ? Et là qu'il retrouvait la possibilité de jouer à nouveau, Yukimura avait l'impression que Genichirou voulait plus que s'épuiser. Il voulait jouer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

\- Je me souviens qu'un jour, un peu avant mon opération, tu m'as dit que si on t'enlevait le tennis tu n'aurais plus rien. Et je t'ai répondu que pour moi, c'était la même chose. Je n'avais pas compris alors à quel point tu étais sérieux.  
\- J'ai failli m'arrêter, confia Sanada. Je ne trouvais personne à mon niveau et jouer contre un mur, au bout d'un moment, ça ne veut plus rien dire. Je jouais de moins en moins, et je m'enfonçais dans la déprime.  
\- Une chance que tu aies trouvé ce job, alors.  
\- Surtout que je t'aie retrouvé toi.  
\- _Gen, as-tu conscience de l'ambiguïté de ta phrase et des questions que je suis obligé de me poser ? Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je pourrais croire que tu le fais exprès. Mais tu es trop droit pour calculer ce genre de chose. Quoique… je connais le collégien. Mais qui est l'homme que tu es devenu ?_

Après s'être reposés, ils mangèrent des hamburgers non loin de là et retournèrent sur le court où ils jouèrent encore une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Jusqu'à épuisement avaient-ils décidé ? Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Dans le métro qui le ramenait chez lui, Yukimura s'endormit et faillit rater sa station.

Arrivé chez lui, Sanada posa son sac au sol et se déchaussa. Il ôta ses vêtements qu'il mit dans la machine à laver et la mit en marche. Puis il se glissa sous la douche. L'eau chaude délassa ses muscles malmenés et il songea que le lendemain, il risquait fort d'avoir des courbatures. Mais il se sentait bien. Tellement bien. Pas seulement dans son corps mais également dans sa tête. Depuis toutes ses années où il avait vu le tennis s'éloigner de lui, il avait eu l'impression de vivre dans les ténèbres. Et là voilà que son ancien Capitaine surgissait dans sa vie comme un phare dans la nuit. Il était bien déterminer à suivre cette lumière, quitte à ses bruler les ailes. Il réchauffa un plat au micro-onde et s'installa devant la télévision, sur le canapé qui lui servait aussi de lit. Il chercha une chaine de sport et tomba sur une retransmission de la finale mythique de Wimbledon en 1980. Borg contre McEnroe.

Il connaissait ce match par cœur mais il ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Il venait de commencer, mais Sanada n'en vit pas la fin. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne la connaissait pas, mais il s'endormit comme une buche après avoir mangé…

* * *

Yukimura se sentait vaseux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant dépensé et il accusait la fatigue. Sanada avait raison, ils ne tenaient pas la grande forme. Mais s'ils recommençaient à s'entrainer régulièrement, sans pour autant s'astreindre à un entrainement de compétiteurs, ils pourraient retrouver un très bon niveau. L'idée lui plaisait. Alors qu'il se délassait dans un bon bain, son esprit se mit à vagabonder dans le dédale de ses souvenirs. D'abord le collège. L'arrivée de Kirihara, alors qu'ils étaient en deuxième année, avait apporté un vent de fraicheur et de renouveau à l'équipe. Ce gamin prétentieux avait voulu les affronter et avait démontré des capacités hors du commun. Il avait obligé Sanada à utiliser ses techniques pour lui tenir tête. Et puis il avait intégré les titulaires et les matchs s'étaient succédés. Un premier titre national, puis un second. Yanagi était le troisième membre de ce que les autres joueurs appelaient les Trois Monstres de Rikkaidai. Yanagi, le Maître, Sanada, l'Empereur et Yukimura, l'Enfant de Dieu.

Ils visaient un troisième titre mais la montée en puissance de Seigaku et l'arrivée du phénomène Echizen les stoppa aux portes de la victoire. Le jour de son opération, Sanada était venu le voir à l'hôpital. Ils avaient parlé des raisons qui les faisaient jouer au tennis et il avait remis l'avenir de l'équipe entre les mains de son Vice-Capitaine en qui il avait une confiance aveugle. Il avait toujours pu s'appuyer sur lui mais il n'avait jamais abusé de la solidité mentale de Sanada. Bien qu'il le trouvât trop sérieux, il admirait sa force et son contrôle. Il voulait le voir sourire et rire mais Genichirou faisait tout avec une extrême application. Une victoire aurait fait sourire n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas Sanada. Il restait imperturbable comme si pour lui, gagner était naturel. Un roc. Pourtant, il se vantait d'être celui qui le connaissait le mieux mais, au fond de lui, il savait que son ancien coéquipier était bien plus secret encore. Et c'est pour cela qu'il recherchait sa présence en permanence. Il voulait tout connaitre de lui, il espérait sans vraiment y croire, qu'un jour Sanada lui en dirait plus sur lui. Découvrir ce que cachait l'Empereur était devenu en but en soi.

Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps l'un avec l'autre et Yukimura le considérait comme son meilleur ami, ils parlaient de tout ensemble. Pas seulement de tennis même si cela concernait quatre-vingt pour cent de leurs conversations. Les études et ce qu'ils envisageaient aussi pour leur avenir. Des filles aussi, auxquelles ils commençaient à s'intéresser. Mais il remarqua bien vite que le sujet mettait Sanada un peu mal à l'aise. Il se souvint des quelques fois où il l'avait invité à rentrer du collège avec lui et où Sanada avait refusé parce qu'il raccompagnait sa petite amie. La déception lui avait alors serré le cœur. Quelqu'un venait s'interposer entre eux. Yukimura pensait que l'unité était une des forces de Rikkaidai et voilà qu'elle était remise en question.

L'idée que lui aussi pouvait avoir une petite copine ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Il sourit et remit de l'eau chaude dans son bain. Ben voyons… une copine… Il s'intéressa aux filles parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Il avait bien vite remarqué que les rondeurs d'une poitrine naissante ne lui faisaient pas autant d'effet qu'un torse plat et des épaules larges. Loin d'être idiot, Yukimura compris alors qu'il préférait les garçons. Si cela le perturba un temps, il finit par l'accepter. Bien sûr, il sortit avec quelques filles, histoire que personne ne se doutât de rien. Ça n'allait pas plus loin que quelques baisers ou caresses très chastes. Et puis à leur âge, être attiré par le même sexe, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on assume aisément et que l'on affiche ouvertement.

Mais la Nature se rappela à son bon souvenir de façon brutale, un jour sous la douche après un entrainement. Il trainait sous l'eau chaude lorsqu'il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Dans les volutes de l'épaisse vapeur, il reconnut Sanada, deux douches plus loin, qui lui tournait le dos. En l'espace d'une seconde, il détailla les épaules, les fesses et les longues jambes. Les muscles étaient ceux d'un adolescent mais ils étaient déjà bien dessinés. La sensation qui lui tordit le ventre ne lui était pas inconnue mais elle le surprit par sa violence. Son corps échappa à tout contrôle et le début d'une érection le fit rougir. Il fit volte-face pour cacher son état et attendit que son coéquipier sorte.

Par la suite, il regarda son Vice-Capitaine avec d'autres yeux. Et ce n'est que ce jour là, sur le toit de l'hôpital qu'il comprit qu'il était amoureux. Mais à quinze ans, ses sentiments là sont aussi forts qu'ils sont éphémères. Lorsque Sanada déménagea, il devint taciturne. Mais avec le temps, il ne pensa plus à tout ça. Jusqu'à hier, où il s'était retrouvé, nez à nez avec lui. En un instant, le flot de souvenirs s'était déversé dans son esprit et l'évidence s'imposa à lui avec brutalité. Ses sentiments mis en sourdine toutes ses années venaient de lui déchirer le cœur à nouveau. Il y avait pourtant une différence de taille entre aujourd'hui et il y a dix ans. Aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient plus des adolescents. Si ses sentiments étaient toujours aussi forts, venait s'y ajouter le désir charnel.

Pour l'instant, il était dans le flou le plus total. Il ne connaissait pas les préférences de Sanada et pour les découvrir, il lui faudrait déployer des trésors de ruse sans éveiller ses soupçons. Voilà qui allait être folklorique. Mais Yukimura n'était pas du genre à abandonner. S'il avait la moindre chance de conquérir le cœur de Sanada, alors il se battrait jusqu'au bout…

* * *

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Sanada lui donna une claque. Il se frotta les yeux et pris quelques secondes pour rassembler ses souvenirs. Il se leva, prit un solide petit-déjeuner, s'habilla, prit son sac et partit prendre le métro qui le conduirait au court Haruno. Ils avaient convenu avec Yukimura de se retrouver à dix heures. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes après son ami qui avait commencé à s'échauffer. Ils remarquèrent aussitôt le groupe de jeunes garçons de la veille qui les observait.

\- Je crois qu'on a des fans, plaisanta Seiichi en s'échauffant à son tour contre le mur.  
\- On apprend aussi en regardant, répliqua doctement Genichirou en envoyant une balle surpuissante qui s'écrasa contre le béton. On pourrait les inviter à jouer.  
\- Et ainsi aider Saint Rudolph ? Pas question !

La virulence de la réponse fit sursauter Sanada. Yukimura était encore très attaché à Rikkai et il ne voulait pas offrir une chance à d'autres collèges de les surpasser. En réalité, il ne voulait pas partager le temps qu'il allait passer avec son ex Vice-Capitaine. Il le voulait tout à lui. La matinée passa en un éclair et comme la veille, ils mangèrent dans un petit fast-food. Alors qu'ils allaient reprendre le jeu, le téléphone de Yukimura sonna.

\- Allô ? Bonjour maman.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et Sanada patienta en jouant contre le mur. De temps à autres, il regardait dans la direction de son partenaire et le voyait sourire. Qu'il était chaud ce sourire. Et combien de beaux souvenirs lui rappelait-il… Il réalisa à quel point tout cela lui avait manqué. Le tennis, avoir quelqu'un de son niveau, l'excitation d'un match même amical. Yukimura… Oui, il lui avait manqué. Tout comme ses autres coéquipiers. Il savait qu'ils s'étaient tous éparpillés aux quatre coins du pays pour assumer leur vie professionnelle. Seuls Marui Bunta et Niou Masaharu étaient encore dans le coin à sa connaissance. Une bouffée de bien-être lui gonfla la poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'il était heureux d'être là !

\- Désolé, c'était ma mère, fit Seiichi en le rejoignant.  
\- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est normal. Comment vont tes parents ?  
\- Ça va. Mon père est un peu fatigué, mais rien de grave. Alors on se le fait ce match ?

Lorsqu'ils firent une pause, Yukimura remarqua que Sanada avait tendance à faire des ronds avec son épaule. Il s'approcha et posa sa main dessus.

\- Courbatures ?  
\- Et fatigue. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de frapper si longtemps dans une balle. On commence à rouiller.  
\- Parle pour toi ! Je me sens en pleine forme.

Le léger massage que lui prodigua son ancien Capitaine lui fit du bien. Pourtant, vers seize heures, Sanada jeta l'éponge. Il préférait s'en tenir là. Inutile de forcer ses limites, le lendemain commençait une nouvelle semaine de travail. Même s'il ne faisait pas autant d'heures pour l'instant que Yukimura, il voulait être en forme.

* * *

La semaine passa très vite. Après le travail, ils se rendaient une heure ou deux sur le court sous le métro aérien puis rentraient chez eux. Sanada comprit rapidement ce qu'on attendait de lui et Yukimura était un excellent pédagogue. Il lui confia les plans les plus simples et ce concentra sur les plus complexes. Ainsi, le vendredi à midi, ils avaient terminé.

\- Si on allait au cinéma ? proposa Seiichi tandis qu'ils marchaient vers le métro.  
\- Ce soir ?  
\- Ben oui. Quand veux-tu qu'on y aille sinon ?  
\- Ce week-end.  
\- Et l'entrainement ?

Sanada tourna la tête et planta son regard sombre dans les deux perles violettes rieuses qui l'observaient.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on passe nos week-ends à jouer ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Pas toi ? Je tiens une forme terrible ! Et ça ira de mieux en mieux quand on sera habitué à un certain rythme.  
\- Ok. On va voir quoi ?  
\- Il repasse "Les Sept Samouraïs" Ça te dit ?

Et comment que ça lui disait ! Sanada adorait ce film. Il avait dû le voir des dizaines de fois mais il ne s'en lassait pas. Et Yukimura le savait. Ils se retrouvèrent devant le cinéma pour l'avant-dernière séance et en sortant, ils mangèrent dans un petit restaurant traditionnel. Ils marchèrent lentement dans les rues pour gagner leur station de métro et se séparèrent jusqu'au lendemain matin où ils se retrouvèrent sur le court.

Au fil des jours, Sanada parut se détendre. Il semblait moins crispé et Yukimura s'en félicita. Lui-même était plus taquin. Il était toujours en train d'essayer de faire rire son ami et il y parvenait de plus en plus souvent. Il était aussi plus tactile. Il n'était pas rare qu'il s'appuie sur les épaules de Genichirou pour contrôler un plan de transport. Si au début Sanada s'était raidi à ce contact, ce n'était plus le cas. Il s'était habitué. Une sorte de routine s'était instaurée et ça ne lui déplaisait pas.

Un soir, alors qu'il tombait des trombes d'eau, il allait s'installer pour diner lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte.

\- Yukimura ?

Son ami était trempé avec sur le visage une expression d'hébétude et de tristesse qui lui broya le cœur. Il le fit entrer et n'obtenant pas de réponses à ses questions, il le poussa vers la petite salle de bains. Il l'aida à se dévêtir, ne lui laissant que son sous-vêtement et le sécha.

\- Tu devrais prendre une douche pour te réchauffer, murmura-t-il.

Yukimura opina du chef. Sanada sortit et alla prendre un yukata après avoir mis les affaires mouillées à laver. Il écouta l'eau couler et entra dans la pièce.

\- J'ai déposé des vêtements secs, dit-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Puis il ressortit et alla faire du thé. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour que son ami débarque comme ça chez lui à une heure avancée dans un tel état ? Il lui faudrait attendre que celui-ci veuille répondre à ses interrogations. Il apporta le thé dans le salon au moment où Yukimura sortait de la salle de bains.

\- Assieds-toi. Tiens, c'est bien chaud.  
\- Merci, souffla Seiichi avant de boire une gorgée brulante.  
\- Tu veux en parler ?  
\- Tu seras seul jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, dit-il d'une voix atone. Je vais m'absenter.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Tu es capable de te débrouiller sans moi quelques jours…  
\- Réponds-moi s'il te plait.  
\- Tu n'auras qu'à jeter un œil sur d'anciens plans pour t'aider, tout est dans l'ordinateur et…  
\- Seiichi ! Réponds-moi ! s'emporta Sanada.

Yukimura releva les yeux vers lui. Pendant un instant leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre et Genichirou reçut de plein fouet la souffrance de son ami. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur son bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il encore, plus doucement.  
\- Mon père… il… il est mort…

Son visage se tordit de douleur. Sanada eut juste le temps de lui enlever la tasse des mains que Yukimura s'effondrait dans ses bras, en sanglots. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait encore eu sa mère au téléphone et à part un peu de fatigue, son père allait bien. Comme les fois d'avant. Et maintenant, il était parti. Il passa ses bras autour du corps recroquevillé contre lui et le serra. Il s'adossa au canapé et rabattit la couverture sur eux. Pendant près d'une heure, il ne put qu'être là pour son ami. Son meilleur ami. Il le laissa déverser toute sa tristesse et tout doucement, Yukimura se calma.

\- Tu pars demain matin ?  
\- Oui, il y a un bus qui s'en va à sept heures vingt. J'en ai pour moins d'une heure de trajet.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Il s'est senti mal après le diner et il s'est écroulé. Infarctus… Les secouristes n'ont pas réussi à le réanimer.  
\- Ta mère n'est pas toute seule au moins ?  
\- Non, mon oncle et ma tante sont avec elle. Ils habitent tous près.  
\- Tu devrais rentrer et dormir un peu.  
\- Tu peux m'héberger pour la nuit ?  
\- Tu ne dois pas te changer avant de partir ?  
\- Quand ma mère m'a téléphoné, j'étais comme dans un état second. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose : te voir. J'ai rempli un sac avec quelques affaires et je l'ai laissé là dehors. Je savais que tu ne refuserais mais je n'ai pas voulu te forcer la main en entrant avec.

Sanada se leva pour récupérer le sac. Cela lui donnait une bonne excuse pour cacher le trouble qu'avait fait naitre les paroles de Yukimura. " _Je ne pensais qu'à une chose : te voir._ " Comment dans de telles circonstances pouvait-il penser à lui ? Et pourquoi cela le remplissait-il de joie ? Pourquoi cette simple idée le faisait-elle frémir ? Il posa le sac à l'entrée, à côté de leurs chaussures et retourna auprès de son ami.

\- Reviens t'asseoir s'il te plait. Je me sens perdu…  
\- _Arrête de dire des trucs pareils !_ Tu n'as pas froid ?  
\- Si tu viens, ça ira.  
\- _Arrête !_

Il se rassit et aussitôt Yukimura se lova contre lui comme un chaton. Sanada fut envelopper par les effluves de son propre gel douche qui se dégageaient de l'homme contre lui. Il le serra un peu plus et entendit un soupir de contentement. Il était bien comme ça. C'est comme s'il venait de trouver ce qui lui avait toujours manqué. Et pas question de le laisser lui échapper. Il posa sa tête sur les cheveux de Yukimura et inspiration profondément en souriant doucement.

\- Endors-toi. Je serai là à ton réveil.

Mais Seiichi ne l'entendit pas. Il avait déjà sombré dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Lorsque Sanada s'éveilla, il constata qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever sans réveiller Yukimura. Il observa son ami pendant plusieurs minutes avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Il avait les mêmes traits fins et racés que lorsqu'ils étaient encore au collège. Mais maintenant ils avaient la teinte de la virilité. Celle que confère la maturité. Il avait toujours le même charisme et la même élégance dans les gestes. C'était peut-être ça qu'on appelle la beauté du diable. Ne disait-on pas à l'époque que son style de jeu était infernal ? Puis il se souvint qu'il allait passer plusieurs jours sans le voir et son horizon s'assombrit. Il finit par bouger et Yukimura ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit en croisant le regard tendre qui l'observait.

\- Désolé de te réveiller mais je ne peux pas me lever, expliqua Sanada.

Seiichi regarda leur position et sourit. Dans la nuit, ils avaient glissé et Genichirou s'était retrouvé sous son ami qui avait dormi sur lui comme une grenouille.

\- On dirait que tu m'as servi de doudou, fit l'ex Capitaine de Rikkai. Excuse-moi, fit-il en se levant.  
\- La prochaine fois on ouvrira le canapé, se sera plus confortable.

Comme il disait ça en partant vers le coin cuisine, il ne vit pas le sourire radieux de Yukimura. Devait-il comprendre qu'il dormirait encore chez lui ? Comme cette nuit ? Dans son lit ? Dans ses bras ? Bien qu'il vienne de perdre son père, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était peut-être en train de gagner quelque chose de différent, certes, mais d'aussi précieux. La tristesse l'envahit à nouveau et il dut faire un gros effort pour sourire à Sanada qui venait de lui préparer un copieux petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne à la gare routière ? demanda Sanada tout en mangeant.  
\- Non, tu risques d'être en retard au bureau. Je t'envoie un message dès que j'arrive.  
\- On va au métro ensemble, alors.

Sanada arriva à son travail un peu en avance. Il ne cessait de regarder l'heure se disant que son ami ne tarderait pas à arriver chez sa mère. Puis il se plongea dans ses plans de transports. Son téléphone sonna. Un message.

" _Je suis bien arrivé."_  
_"Ok. Appelle-moi à n'importe quelle heure si tu en as besoin"_ répondit Sanada  
_"Ok"_

Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il espérait que son téléphone sonnerait à nouveau et qu'il entendrait la voix de Yukimura. Mais il devait certainement s'occuper de sa mère et l'aider à préparer les funérailles. Ce soir, peut-être…

La journée lui sembla interminable. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Pourtant, l'heure de rentrer finit par arriver. Il rentra chez lui. Il se sentait vide. Il se sentait seul. C'était comme s'il avait fait un bond en arrière de quelques semaines, avant qu'il n'intègre cette société. Et cette pensée lui plombait le moral. Il ne voulait plus se retrouver seul. Il avait trop souffert. Il n'avait plus ses amis et il avait failli ne plus avoir le tennis. Non. Plus jamais seul.

Comme un automate, il se doucha et mangea. Il zappait sur les chaines de télévision quand son téléphone vibra.

\- Oui ?  
- _C'est moi._  
\- Comment ça va ? demanda Sanada dont le cœur battait à une vitesse folle.  
\- _Ça peut aller… C'est dur…_  
\- Et ta mère ?  
- _Elle est… Je ne sais pas… Je l'ai toujours considérée comme le pilier de la famille et là… là on dirait une montagne sur le point de s'écrouler._  
\- Ça se comprend. Quand on lieu les funérailles ?  
\- _Après demain…_  
_-_ Je serai là.  
\- _Non, ça va aller…_  
_-_ Je viendrai, c'est tout. J'ai presque fini les plans de cette semaine. Je les terminerai demain et je te rejoindrai mercredi. Je ferai l'aller-retour dans la journée.  
\- _Tu as presque fini les plans de la semaine ?_ s'étonna Yukimura dont la surprise perçait dans la voix.  
\- Oui. J'ai fait aussi vite que possible pour être libre et te rejoindre. J'ai aussi averti la RRH de ton absence. Elle t'adresse ses condoléances.  
\- _Je la remercierai en rentrant. Bon… je vais te laisser, je suis fatigué._  
_-_ Essaie de dormir un peu. Je sais que c'est idiot de dire ça…  
\- _Non, non… Je sais que tu le penses. Je languis mercredi pour te voir._  
_-_ Moi aussi. Appelle-moi n'importe quand ou envoie-moi des messages. Autant que tu veux. D'accord ?  
\- _D'accord. Merci. Bonne nuit, Gen.  
__-_ Bonne nuit, Seiichi.

A l'autre bout de la ligne, Yukimura sentit son cœur s'emballer. Sanada l'avait enfin appelé par son prénom. Lui faisait usage du diminutif depuis un moment maintenant, espérant par là créer un lien complice entre eux. Quelque chose qui ressemblerait à un début d'intimité. Et pour la première fois, il avait un retour. Bon, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'emballe non plus. Ce n'était peut-être que les circonstances qui avaient fait réagir Sanada ainsi. Il ne s'en était pas forcément rendu compte, mais Yukimura aimait l'idée que Genichirou soit réceptif à ses démonstrations amicales qu'il poussait doucement de plus en plus loin. Il s'endormit en souriant, le cœur un peu moins lourd.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Sanada se présenta à la demeure des Yukimura vers dix heures, le mercredi matin. Seiichi le regarda remonter l'allée dans son costume noir et le trouva terriblement élégant malgré les circonstances qui lui faisaient porter une telle tenue. Il se dirigea vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, lui murmura-t-il avant de le lâcher. Viens, je vais te présenter à ma mère et au reste de la famille.

Sanada sentit son cœur se serrer à la vu des yeux rougis et gonflés de son ami. Il voyait bien les efforts que celui-ci faisait afin de rester digne et ne pas montrer son chagrin pour ne pas rajouter à celui de sa mère. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il regardait le jardin, debout sur l'engawa, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et croisa le regard brillant de larmes contenues de Madame Yukimura.

\- J'aimerais vous poser une question, lui dit-elle en s'approchant.  
\- Bien sûr, je vous en prie.  
\- Comment va mon fils ? Quelle vie mène-t-il à Tokyo ? Je suis inquiète pour lui, mais je n'ose pas lui demander directement ce genre de chose.  
\- Soyez rassurée, il va très bien. Il a un bon emploi et nous avons recommencé à jouer au tennis ensemble depuis que je travaille avec lui.  
\- Ah… je suis soulagée. Déjà au collège vous étiez inséparables tous les deux et il a été très triste quand vous avez déménagé. Vous êtes quelqu'un sur qui il peut compter, je le sais. Veillez sur lui pour moi.  
\- Je m'en ferai un devoir. Je suis content de l'avoir retrouvé.

Sanada expliqua brièvement les circonstances de son départ de Rikkaidai et comment il avait sombré loin de ses amis. Et c'est grâce à Seiichi qu'il avait réussi à sortir la tête de l'eau.

\- Alors vous prenez soin l'un de l'autre, c'est bien. Oh, ma sœur m'appelle, excusez-moi.

Après les funérailles, Sanada resta légèrement en retrait. L'heure tournait et il lui faudrait bientôt rentrer. Il accrocha le regard de Yukimura qui le rejoignit.

\- Je ne vais pas tarder à partir. Mon bus est à dix-sept heures quinze.  
\- D'accord, je te raccompagne jusqu'à l'entrée.  
\- Tu rentres vendredi, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui, dans l'après-midi.  
\- Appelle-moi quand tu seras arrivé.  
\- Promis. Merci d'être venu, fit Yukimura en serrant son ami dans ses bras.

Etreinte qui lui fut rendue pour sa plus grande joie.

\- Salue ta mère pour moi, je ne veux pas la déranger.  
\- Ce sera fait. A vendredi.

Sanada téléphona à son ami dès qu'il fut rentré chez lui. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et raccrochèrent. A nouveau, Genichirou ressentit le poids de la solitude peser sur ses épaules. Il détestait cette sensation. Elle le rendait nerveux. Machinalement, il prit son téléphone et tripota les réglages. Sans trop savoir pourquoi. Puis il accomplit les gestes de tous les jours. La douche, le repas, se brosser les dents, regarder la télévision. Il changeait de chaine sans trouver de programme intéressant. En réalité il n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien. Son esprit était loin de là. Il allait se coucher quand le chant d'un oiseau retentit sur son téléphone. Il fronça les sourcils puis se rappela que c'était la sonnerie qu'il avait associée au contact de Yukimura. C'était un message.

_"Tant que tu étais là, j'ai tenu le coup. Mais maintenant je me sens terriblement seul."_

Devait-il répondre ? Il était tard, il pourrait toujours dire qu'il dormait déjà quand il avait reçu ce sms. Il ressentait comme une sorte d'urgence dans ces quelques mots. Peut-être devrait-il l'appeler ? Non. Entendre la voix de l'autre ne ferait qu'alourdir le poids de l'éloignement.

 _"Ta mère a besoin de toi. Pense à elle, pas à moi. On se voit dans deux jours."_ répondit Sanada, espérant par là recadrer les priorités de son ami.  
 _"Oui, tu as raison. Comme toujours. Bonne nuit."  
_ _"Bonne nuit."_

Sanada jeta son téléphone sur le drap près de lui et poussa un soupir nerveux. Pourquoi quelques mots l'inquiétaient-ils autant ? Et pourquoi crevait-il d'envie de reprendre ce satané bus pour rejoindre Yukimura ?

Là.

Maintenant.

Tout de suite.

Il s'allongea sur son lit mais ne trouva le sommeil que tard dans la nuit. Le lendemain matin, il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, mais assura quand même sa part de travail. Il termina les plans de transports, vérifia pour la énième fois ceux qu'il avait déjà établis et quitta le bureau. Dans le métro, à nouveau un chant d'oiseau.

 _"Le temps ne passe pas. Demain c'est tellement loin"_ lut-il.  
 _"J'ai fini les plans. Vendredi je ne travaille pas. Dis-moi à quelle heure tu arrives, je viendrai te chercher à la gare routière."  
_ _"Oui. Viens me chercher"  
_ _"A quelle heure ?"  
_ _"Je ne sais pas encore, je te le dirai."  
_ _"D'accord"_

Encore une soirée à ne penser qu'au lendemain. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers le placard. Il se mit à fouiller sur l'étagère où il trouva une boite en fer. Il la posa sur le canapé et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait une multitude de petites choses. Des souvenirs accumulés. Un porte-clés de la Tokyo Skytree(1), ses premiers bandeaux de transpiration, quelques médailles, des photos, un vieil agenda. Justement, voilà ce qu'il cherchait, les photos. Il savait qu'il y en avait une ou ils étaient tous dessus, alors que Yanagi, Yukimura et lui étaient en deuxième année au collège. C'était celle qui avait servi à illustrer l'article qui rapportait dans un magasine sportif, leur second titre de champions nationaux. Il prit cette photo, s'assit par terre et la regarda. Ils n'étaient que des gamins, mais ils étaient habités par un feu, une passion qui leur permettait de tout accomplir. Son ex Capitaine avait toujours cet éclat farouche dans le regard lorsqu'il parlait de tennis ou qu'il jouait. Et dix ans après, ça n'avait pas changé. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi brillants. Mais il savait qu'ils pouvaient également s'emplir d'une infinie douceur comme lorsqu'ils avaient parlé sur le toit de l'hôpital ou bien qu'il le formait, au bureau. Seiichi était plein de contrastes. Pas de contradictions, non, mais de contrastes.

Sanada posa la photo sur son chevet, à côté de son téléphone et se coucha. Il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil peuplé de rêves où il voyait souvent Seiichi se jeter dans ses bras comme pour l'accueillir après une longue absence ou une séparation…

* * *

Yukimura ne dormit quasiment pas. Son impatience de repartir à Tokyo déversait dans ses veines une brulure qui le maintint éveillé. Il était fébrile. Il s'en voulait pour ça. Quitter sa mère ne le ravissait pas. Mais rester ici et ne penser qu'à son père l'emballait encore moins. A mesure que les heures s'égrainaient, son empressement grandissait. Il y avait pourtant une ombre au tableau. Les messages de Sanada lui avaient semblé distants et il n'était pas loin de penser que ce dernier ne ressentait pas la même hâte que lui. S'était-il trompé sur son ami ? Le sentiment de rapprochement qu'il avait perçu au cours de ses dernières semaines n'était-il que le fruit de son imagination ? De son désir profond ?

Quand sa mère l'appela pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Il fit pourtant honneur au repas.

\- Que fais-tu pendant la Golden Week(2) ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
\- Je n'ai rien de prévu. Et toi ?  
\- Je vais aller chez ma mère. Voudrais-tu venir une journée ? Cela fait longtemps que tu ne l'a pas vue.

La grand-mère maternelle de Yukimura habitait à Sodegaura, de l'autre côté de la Baie de Tokyo. Elle était invalide et n'avait pu faire le déplacement pour les obsèques.

\- Bien sûr, je t'accompagnerai.  
\- Dis à ton ami de venir aussi, sourit-elle, comme ça tu ne t'ennuieras pas trop au milieu de deux vieilles femmes.  
\- D'accord, je lui demanderai. Je vais faire mon sac, mon bus est dans une heure. Oncle Ryu et tante Kim vont venir ?  
\- Oui, ils viennent manger avec moi. J'espère que tu n'auras pas de souci à ton travail.  
\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ma responsable nous adresse ses condoléances. Elle est très compréhensive.  
\- Transmets-lui mes remerciements. Et essaie de venir plus souvent. Tu manquais à ton père et à moi aussi. Je regrette que ta sœur n'ait pas pu venir.  
\- Tu sais bien que si elle avait pu, elle serait là. Elle doit s'en vouloir terriblement, mais sa fille est malade et c'est normal qu'elle reste auprès d'elle. De plus son mari est en déplacement à l'étranger.  
\- Bien sûr que c'est normal, je le comprends très bien. Je pense à elle, c'est tout. Et à ma petite fille. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils aillent habiter à l'autre bout du pays ?  
\- Maman, tu sais bien que pour Ikari c'était une opportunité professionnelle à ne pas rater. Et ma sœur a suivi son mari. Ça aussi c'est normal.  
\- Mmh… Et toi ? Quand rencontreras-tu une gentille fille pour te marier ?  
\- Tu seras la première à le savoir, sourit Seiichi en embrassant sa mère.

* * *

Plus le bus se rapprochait de Tokyo, plus Yukimura voyait son ciel intérieur s'éclaircir. La perspective de bientôt retrouver Sanada dessinait sur son visage un petit sourire complètement inconscient. Il ne l'avait pas encore réalisé, mais la présence de Genichirou, la joie qu'elle lui apportait contrebalançait la douleur du deuil. Et cette joie était vraiment immense pour parvenir à adoucir cette souffrance. Il n'avait jamais été proche de son père bien qu'il ne doutât pas de son amour. Celui-ci aurait voulu que son fils pratique un sport plus conventionnel, un art martial. Mais Seiichi avait préféré le tennis. Et même s'il ne le lui avoua jamais, il était très fier de ce garçon qui avait indéniablement un don. Et son fils avait décelé cette fierté dans son regard. Son décès lui avait causé une terrible souffrance, une tristesse brulante mais c'était surtout le désespoir de sa mère qui lui faisait mal. Il se promit de l'appeler tous les jours et d'aller la voir plus souvent.

Lorsque le bus manœuvra pour se garer, la première chose que Yukimura vit sur le quai encombré de voyageurs, fut la casquette noire de Sanada. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se hâta de descendre pour le rejoindre. Les deux hommes se donnèrent une franche accolade et se dirigèrent vers la bouche de métro. Arrivé à l'appartement de Seiichi, Genichirou réalisa qu'il n'était encore jamais venu chez lui. Ce n'était pas grand mais fonctionnel. La pièce principale regroupait la kitchenette et le salon avec une large fenêtre. La porte du fond donnait sur la chambre et celle du hall d'entrée sur la petite salle de bains. Il y avait peu de décoration. Les quelques étagères étaient chargées de livres, de dvd et de trophées de tennis datant de plus de dix ans.

\- Fais comme chez toi, lança Yukimura en allant déposer son sac dans la chambre. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
\- Non, merci.  
\- Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais partir alors il n'y a rien dans le frigo. Je vais faire quelques courses cet après-midi.  
\- C'est pour ça que j'ai pris des bento. Il n'y a qu'à les faire réchauffer.  
\- Ah c'est donc ça que tu avais dans ton sac ? Excellente initiative ! se réjouit Seiichi. Je te laisse faire, je vais ranger mes affaires.  
\- Comment va ta mère ? demanda Sanada tout en s'occupant des plats.  
\- Elle tient le coup. Mais c'est très dur. J'irai la voir plus souvent, répondit Yukimura de la chambre.

Le bip du micro-onde retentit et Sanada déposa les assiettes sur la table basse. Ils s'assirent face à face et commencèrent à manger. En silence.

\- Et toi ? Ça va aller ?  
\- Il faudra bien. Je n'ai pas le choix. Et mon père était quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas voulu qu'on se lamente de l'avoir perdu. Il nous aurait mis quelques coups de pieds aux fesses en nous criant d'avancer. De ne pas nous apitoyer. Je regrette que ma dernière visite soit si lointaine, mais c'est ainsi. Alors j'avance. Et puis tu es là. Tu m'as manqué.

Les baguettes de Sanada s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin entre son bol de riz et sa bouche. Il leva les yeux pour croiser un regard doux teinté de tristesse. Puis il acheva son geste.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, s'entendit-il répondre. Je t'invite au restaurant ce soir, se hâta-t-il d'ajouter pour cacher le trouble qu'il ressentait.  
\- Si tu veux. Tu me laisses choisir ?  
\- D'accord.  
\- Je vais appeler ma mère et ensuite on va sur le court ?  
\- Je n'ai pas pris mon sac.  
\- Je te prêterai une de mes raquettes. S'il te plait, dis oui. J'ai besoin de me défouler.  
\- Très bien, souffla Sanada.

Il était incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à son ami lorsqu'il faisait cette moue de chiot perdu. Pendant que Yukimura téléphonait, il débarrassa la table et jeta les emballages de leur repas.

Sur le court, Genichirou comprit rapidement ce que Seiichi avait voulu dire par : "J'ai besoin de me défouler." Il était déchainé. Sanada avait toutes les peines du monde à être à la hauteur, mais il arriva un moment où son endurance lui fit défaut et il dut abandonner. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et n'arrivait plus à lever sa raquette.

\- Je suis désolé, fit Yukimura en se laissant tomber sur le banc à ses côtés.  
\- Ne le sois pas. Je ne sais pas où tu puises ton énergie mais il est clair que je dois m'entrainer davantage pour ne pas te décevoir, ni te frustrer.  
\- Idiot ! rit franchement Seiichi en s'allongeant sur le banc, la tête sur la cuisse de son ami dont le trouble fut brutal. Jamais tu ne me décevras. Tu ne fais pas partie de ces gens qui déçoivent même lorsqu'ils échouent.  
\- On devrait rentrer pour se préparer, non ?  
\- Mmh… Tu me rejoins chez moi ? Le resto n'est pas loin.  
\- Très bien.

* * *

A dix-neuf heures trente, Sanada sonna chez son ami. Celui-ci le fit entrer, le temps qu'il finisse de se préparer. Yukimura le détailla du coin de l'œil. Genichirou avait mis un costume trois pièces de couleur chocolat. Le tissu satiné brillait légèrement comme la chemise en soie champagne qu'il portait. Sa mise se terminait par une cravate de la même couleur que le costume. Lui avait opté pour un ensemble à veste droite d'un blanc éclatant avec une chemise lavande foncée. Et sans cravate pour faire plus décontracté. Il termina par un nuage d'eau de toilette et les deux hommes sortirent de l'appartement.

Il faisait doux et il n'y avait pas de vent. C'était agréable de marcher dans les rues et ils apprécièrent leur promenade. Arrivé devant le restaurant, Sanada ouvrit des yeux ronds. Gastronomie française.

\- Je te rappelle que je travaille à temps partiel et que je suis loin d'être millionnaire, fit Sanada au risque de paraitre pingre.  
\- Rassure-toi. Les tarifs sont très raisonnables et la cuisine est un régale. Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais emmené dans un endroit hors de prix ?

Genichirou tiqua à la réplique. Bien sûr qu'il aurait dû savoir. Yukimura n'était pas fou et loin d'être un profiteur. Il regretta aussitôt sa remarque. Il avait senti dans la voix de Seiichi qu'il l'avait blessé. Il fallait qu'il se fasse pardonner.

\- Je suis désolé, je sais bien que tu n'aurais pas fait ça. Excuse-moi.  
\- Ça va, y a pas mort d'homme, sourit Yukimura. Allez, entrons.

S'ils avaient pensé, lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus, que le monde était bien petit, ils allaient le trouver encore plus minuscule. Tout au fond de la salle et isolée par un paravent en moucharabieh(3), ils virent deux hommes échanger un baiser, qu'ils devaient croire discret, par-dessus leur table. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, Sanada et Yukimura eurent un sursaut de surprise. Niou et Marui. Deux anciens joueurs de double de Rikkaidai.

\- Ils sont finalement ensemble, murmura Seiichi. Tu as l'air choqué, Gen.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Qu'ils soient deux hommes.  
\- Ça ? Non, non. Je suis surpris de les retrouver ici. Et très heureux. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. On va les voir ?  
\- Pas tout de suite, si tu veux bien, répondit Yukimura en prenant le coude de son ami pour le pousser vers la table que leur indiqua le serveur.  
\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas les voir ? s'étonna Sanada en s'asseyant alors que le serveur posait leurs apéritifs sur la table  
\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas les voir, c'est juste que je veux te garder pour moi tout seul encore un peu.

Sanada faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée de sa boisson. Il toussa un peu et leva les yeux vers son compagnon. Il croisa un regard brillant d'amusement, de toute évidence ravi de son petit effet. Genichirou était persuadé, jusqu'à présent, qu'il interprétait mal l'attitude de Seiichi à son égard. Mais là, il commençait à réviser son opinion. Et puis d'abord pourquoi Yukimura agirait-il ainsi, hein ? A quoi jouait-il ? En attendant, Sanada était troublé et avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Et contre toute attente, c'était une situation qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Peut-être était-il temps de regarder les choses en face. La joie provoquée par leurs retrouvailles quelques semaines plus tôt, était devenue le besoin d'une présence, d'une voix, d'un regard. Bien sûr, Sanada avait compris ce que cela signifiait. Enfin, d'après ses critères. Cette solitude supportée pendant des années s'était transformée en une dépendance qui lui rappelait leurs années de collège où ils étaient toujours ensemble à entretenir et assouvir leur passion commune. Pourtant, même s'il avait parfaitement conscience qu'ils n'étaient plus des adolescents, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement, il refusait encore de nommer ce qui le troublait. C'était agréable, ça le mettait mal à l'aise, il aimait ça mais il ne voulait pas se laisser décontenancer. Il voulait garder le contrôle de sa vie. Mais l'avait-il encore ? Lui, l'homme qui gardait toujours son sang-froid, qui parvenait à un niveau de concentration extrême, qui ne doutait pas de ses capacités, était dérouté par la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit.

Mais il savait être honnête avec lui-même. Ce qui l'amena à se poser les bonnes questions pour y répondre franchement. C'était ça aussi sa force. Savoir analyser les choses avec calme et objectivité. Et c'est ce qu'il fit tout en profitant de ce formidable moment en tête à tête avec Yukimura. Oui, ils avaient le temps de retrouver Niou et Marui. Et puis, ils n'allaient pas les déranger dans ce qui était de toute évidence, un diner en amoureux.

Le repas fut un délice et un moment privilégié. Yukimura se montra d'une compagnie charmante et Sanada se laissa charmer. Il en était conscient et il renonça à se défendre, à analyser, à vouloir contrôler, à résister. Il se laissa porter par l'ambiance et ce qu'il ressentait. Et qu'il commençait à accepter. Alors qu'ils terminaient leurs desserts, Bunta et Masaharu se levèrent pour partir.

\- Alors ? On ne salue plus son Capitaine ? claqua la voix de Sanada ou perçait l'amusement.

Les deux hommes se figèrent et dévisagèrent leurs anciens coéquipiers complètement sous le choc de la surprise. Des éclats de rire fusèrent et après de joyeuses accolades, ils s'assirent tous les quatre à la même table. Ils discutèrent longtemps. Si longtemps que le patron du restaurant dut leur demander aimablement de bien vouloir s'en aller. Ils étaient les derniers clients et le brave homme avait très envie de rentrer chez lui après une rude journée. Ils s'excusèrent de n'avoir pas vu le temps passer et laissèrent un généreux pourboire. Ils décidèrent de se rendre dans un bar pour prolonger un peu leur soirée. Ils prirent place sur une large banquette autour d'une table. Autour d'eux, il y avait des hommes et des femmes mais leurs attitudes ne laissaient aucun doute quant à leurs préférences. Sanada s'en fit la remarqua mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. La musique était assez forte et sur la piste, il y avait quelques danseurs. Ils commandèrent leurs verres, discutant à bâtons rompus. Niou travaillait dans une société d'informatique où il créait des bannières publicitaires. Quant à Marui…

\- J'ai poursuivi dans le sport, dit-il entre deux gorgées de son Téquila Sunrise.  
\- Et tu fais quoi ? lui demanda Yukimura.  
\- Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te le dis, sourit malicieusement l'ancien joueur de double.  
\- Pourquoi t'en voudrait-on ? insista Sanada.  
\- Je suis professeur de sport dans un collège. Et j'entraine les membres du club de tennis.  
\- C'est très bien ! s'exclama Seiichi. Les jeunes ne peuvent avoir de meilleur entraineur.  
\- Et il s'agit de quel collège ? s'enquit encore l'ex Vice-Capitaine de Rikkaidai.  
\- Promettez-moi d'abord de ne pas m'égorger ! s'esclaffa Marui.  
\- On promet ! On promet ! Alors ?  
\- Seigaku.

Il y eu un silence. Yukimura et Sanada ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ils s'entreregardèrent pour être bien certains qu'ils avaient entendu la même chose.

\- Tu entraines Seigaku ? Ceux qui nous ont battus ?  
\- L'ancien entraineur, Madame Ryuzaki est partie pour des raisons de santé. J'avais déjà été nommé au collège et le directeur m'a tout naturellement demandé de reprendre en main le club. Je pense que c'est elle qui le lui a suggéré. Elle vient de temps à autres nous voir et elle me donne de très bons conseils.  
\- Es-tu vraiment capable d'entrainer ces jeunes à fond sachant qu'ils pourraient encore battre Rikkaidai ? demanda Yukimura encore sous le coup de la surprise.  
\- Rikkaidai restera indétrônable dans mon cœur, déclara Marui, mais maintenant je fais partie de l'effectif de Seigaku. Et je dois tout faire pour qu'ils soient les meilleurs. Ce ne serait pas honnête de ma part.  
\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à être à Rikkaidai ? s'enquit Sanada à son tour.  
\- La place était déjà prise par Yagyuu. C'est le Gentleman qui les entraine. Et puis Seigaku n'est pas loin du bureau de Masaharu et de chez nous. C'est très pratique.  
\- De chez vous ? releva Genichirou, pas très sûr de comprendre.  
\- Bunta et moi vivons ensemble… depuis trois ans.  
\- Il était temps, lâcha Yukimura en souriant derrière son verre.  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? fit Marui en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Déjà au collège vous vous tourniez autour, expliqua l'ancien Capitaine. Et ça date de quand vous deux ?  
\- Du lycée, ça va faire… presque huit ans, répondit Masaharu après une seconde de réflexion.  
\- Marui, viens danser ! s'écria soudainement Yukimura légèrement grisé par l'alcool.

Ils laissèrent Sanada et Niou et rejoignirent la piste de danse. Ils les observèrent se déhancher aux rythmes des basses qu'ils sentaient vibrer dans leurs poitrines. Genichirou était fasciné par les mouvements de Seiichi. Il avait une façon très sensuelle de bouger et Sanada sentit quelque chose remuer au fond de lui. Quelque chose de primitif.

\- Et vous deux ? cria Masaharu pour couvrir la musique.  
\- Quoi nous deux ?  
\- Quand allez-vous vous décider à vivre ensemble ?  
\- Vivre ensemble ? s'étonna Sanada. Mais on n'est pas ensemble !  
\- Alors dépêche-toi de l'attraper parce qu'il n'attend que ça.  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
\- A voir comment vous vous regardez, j'ai cru que vous étiez déjà en couple. Vous en avez toutes les attitudes.  
\- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Nous travaillons ensemble et nous sommes amis. C'est tout.  
\- Et combien de temps cette situation va-t-elle te convenir ? Tu le bouffes des yeux ! Et lui aussi. Et ça ne date pas d'hier. Déjà au collège vous aviez une complicité qui faisait jaser. Nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient persuadés que vous sortiez ensemble. Arrête de te voiler la face.  
\- Je n'ai pas le droit… dit Sanada un ton plus bas. J'ai trop de respect pour lui.  
\- Bien sûr que si ! Je te l'ai dit, il n'attend que ça. Yukimura est quelqu'un de fascinant. Il charme et séduit sans le vouloir. Mais quand il le veut, rien ni personne ne peut lui résister. Laisse-le t'approcher, ouvre ton cœur et sois honnête avec ce que tu éprouves. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu pourrais bien passer à côté du bonheur.  
\- Depuis quand es-tu si psychologue ?  
\- J'ai un redoutable sens de l'observation, tu te rappelles ? répliqua Masaharu en souriant en coin. Je trouvais toujours les défauts et points faibles de mes adversaires. J'ai juste étendu cette capacité aux gens qui m'entourent. Et quand ce sont des personnes que j'apprécie particulièrement, je suis encore plus efficace.

Le retour de leurs amis ne permit pas à Sanada de répondre et il ne résista pas quand Yukimura le tira par la main pour l'emmener sur la piste. La musique était plus calme, plus tendre. Marui et Niou s'enlacèrent non loin d'eux et se mirent à danser. Seiichi passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami sans lui laisser d'autre alternative que de serrer sa taille. Mais pas trop.

\- Tu es gêné ? murmura la voix rauque à son oreille.  
\- Un peu… c'est la première fois…  
\- Que tu danses avec un homme ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Ce n'est pas très différent d'avec une femme, fit Yukimura en resserrant son étreinte.

Il se laissa envouter par le parfum que dégageait la peau de son ami. C'était un mélange d'eau de toilette et de sueur. Une odeur virile, bien plus troublante que ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'à présent à son contact. Inconsciemment, ses doigts jouèrent avec les mèches brunes sur la nuque et il posa son front dans le cou chaud.

Sanada ne savait pas quoi faire. Dire qu'il appréciait cette situation était un euphémisme. Il aurait aimé que le temps s'arrête et rester ainsi pour l'éternité. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à passer outre sa timidité. Il croisa le regard de Masaharu qui lui fit comprendre par le geste de raffermir son étreinte autour de la taille de Yukimura. Il s'exécuta et remonta sa main dans le dos de son ami. Il ne vit pas le sourire qui fendit le visage enfoui contre son épaule mais il entendit clairement le soupir de bien-être.

\- Gen…  
\- Mmh…  
\- On est bien là, non ?  
\- Oui… on est bien…

Yukimura était heureux. Il avait maintenant la certitude que Sanada ne le repousserait pas quoi qu'il fasse. Mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il voulait l'apprivoiser. Il comprenait son hésitation, sa gêne. Il avait été séduit par Genichirou presqu'immédiatement. Il s'était toujours senti attiré par ce garçon si sérieux qui accomplissait tout à fond. Et lorsqu'il se trompait ou qu'il échouait, il en tirait les leçons pour ne pas commettre à nouveau les mêmes erreurs. Il admirait sa persévérance, la discipline dont il faisait preuve grâce à la pratique d'arts martiaux. Et ce profond sentiment d'amitié qu'il éprouvait c'était peu à peu transformé en un sentiment plus fort, plus violent qu'il ne comprit pas au début. Ce n'est qu'au départ de Sanada qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était fou amoureux et alors il connut la douleur et la tristesse de l'absence de la personne qu'on aime. Même s'il eut quelques aventures, aucune de ses rencontres ne parvint à gagner son cœur. Il s'était fermé comme une huitre. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé par le plus grand des hasards, il était déterminé à le garder. Coûte que coûte. Sanada était l'homme de sa vie. Il l'avait toujours été.

Il se laissa enivrer par la danse et la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps contre le sien. Il ressentait un trouble langoureux et ô combien délectable. Il avait une conscience aigue des mains qui, timidement, parcouraient son dos avec une lenteur respectueuse. Il glissa une des siennes sur le torse, à l'endroit du cœur qu'il sentit battre très fort. Il crevait d'envie de l'embrasser mais, le lieu n'était pas approprié. Il voulait mieux que ça pour eux deux.

La musique accéléra le rythme et les couples sur la piste se séparèrent. Les quatre hommes regagnèrent leur table. Yukimura s'assit aux côtés de Sanada et laissa sa main trainer sur sa cuisse. Il étouffa un bâillement qui fit rire les autres. Il était temps de rentrer. Ils convinrent d'un rendez-vous le lendemain sur le court Haruno. Comment deux anciens joueurs de double allaient-ils s'en sortir face à deux anciens joueurs de simple ?

* * *

Sanada et Yukimura ne firent pas le poids face à Marui et Niou. Masaharu détecta immédiatement les défauts de leur jeu et Bunta se servit à outrance de ses deux techniques fétiches : la corde raide et la cloche. Mais sur la fin du match, Sanada parvint à neutraliser la cloche à plusieurs reprises. Il fut temps de se séparer mais ils prirent rendez-vous pour le samedi suivant pour Hanami.(4)

Les quatre jeunes gens se retrouvèrent au parc de Shinjuku. Ils avaient amené de quoi boire et manger toute la journée. Peu désireux d'être le point de mire, ils cherchèrent un endroit un peu à l'écart pour que Niou et Marui ne passent pas leur journée à éviter tout contact entre eux. L'homosexualité était peut-être de mieux en mieux acceptée mais elle ne s'étalait pas encore au grand jour. Ils déplièrent une large couverture sur laquelle ils s'assirent à l'ombre d'un immense cerisier blanc de fleurs. Il y avait plusieurs haies taillées plutôt hautes qui les cachaient du chemin de promenade non loin. L'endroit était parfait. Ils commencèrent par boire des jus de fruits. Il était encore tôt pour le saké. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, profitant de la chaleur du soleil de printemps et du parfum sucré des fleurs de cerisiers qui embaumait l'air. L'heure était à la détente et ça leur faisait un bien fou. Bien sur, ils évoquèrent leurs souvenirs de collégiens, lorsqu'ils étaient considérés comme les meilleurs joueurs. Ils se rappelèrent aussi cette finale régionale perdue contre Seigaku, le jour même de l'opération de Yukimura.

\- Nous avons gagné les deux doubles de justesse, résuma Niou, mais les trois simples ont été un enfer pour nos joueurs.  
\- Nous les avons sous-estimés, rectifia Yukimura. Nous n'avons pas pensé un seul instant qu'ils avaient autant progressé.  
\- Nous avons été orgueilleux et aveuglés par nos deux précédents titres de champions, déclara Sanada. C'est une leçon que nous ne devons jamais oublier.  
\- L'Empereur aurait-il encore dans la bouche le goût amer de sa défaite ? ironisa Masaharu s'attirant un regard noir de l'ex Vice-Capitaine.  
\- Très certainement, mais…  
\- Mais tu n'aurais jamais pu gagner ce match, intervint Seiichi. J'ai vu la vidéo.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si affirmatif ? demanda Genichirou, surpris qu'il aborde le sujet, chose dont ils avaient évité de parler jusqu'à présent.  
\- Echizen joue contre un ancien professionnel depuis qu'il a pu tenir une raquette, expliqua Seiichi, son père, Nanjiro. Crois-tu vraiment que jouer contre toi a pu l'effrayer ne serait-ce qu'un instant ?  
\- Tezuka l'a battu, se défendit Sanada.  
\- Parce que c'était un match symbolique. Il n'y avait aucun titre à la clé. Contre toi, Echizen s'est battu pour Seigaku. Contre son capitaine, il a joué pour relever un défi qui n'engageait à rien, argumenta Yukimura. Et il a gagné le second match contre son Capitaine.  
\- Mmh… tu n'as pas tort, intervint Marui, mais je persiste à penser que ce gosse avait le feu sacré ce jour là. Personne n'aurait pu le battre.  
\- Toujours est-il qu'il fait une belle carrière professionnelle, poursuivit Masaharu. Il a remporté le Grand Chelem ces deux dernières années. Il est allé plus loin que son père. Il est numéro un mondial.(5)  
\- Il ne tardera plus à prendre sa retraite, prophétisa Sanada, c'est presque un vieux à son âge et derrière les jeunes loups aux dents longues le poussent doucement vers les vestiaires.  
\- C'est le lot de tous les pros, renchérit Yukimura. Regardez les basketteurs de la NBA ou les footballeurs européens ! A trente ans, ils sont finis. Ou pas loin. Agassi a fini par raccrocher à trente-cinq ans et les dernières années n'ont pas été remarquables.  
\- Ça reste un joueur exceptionnel, affirma Marui. Il a un palmarès hors du commun.  
\- Nous sommes tous d'accord là-dessus, fit Masaharu en s'allongeant sur la nappe. Mais les sportifs de haut niveau se retirent très tôt. La relève les pousse dehors.  
\- Tezuka et Atobe s'en sortent plutôt bien, mais ils vont sur la fin de leur carrière eux aussi, reprit Sanada.  
\- Tous ceux que nous connaissions ont plutôt pas mal réussi dans ce qu'ils ont entrepris, conclut Niou en ajoutant qu'il était l'heure de manger et d'ouvrir les bouteilles de saké.

Ils déjeunèrent de bon appétit, burent peut-être un peu trop, rirent beaucoup. Lors d'un moment plus clame, Marui s'était allongé, la tête sur la cuisse de Niou qui caressait machinalement les cheveux bordeaux alors que Yukimura était affalé sur le ventre en travers des jambes de Sanada. Et ça ne semblait pas les gêner le moins du monde. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et il fallut songer à rentrer. Aller jusqu'à la station de métro se révéla être un vrai défi. Ils avaient du mal à marcher droit et ils titubèrent quelques fois en éclatant de rire. Ils se séparèrent sur le quai. Sanada prit la décision de raccompagner Yukimura chez lui pour être certain qu'il ne tombe pas bêtement au risque de se blesser.

\- Assieds-toi ! Tu veux un verre ?  
\- Non, merci, j'ai assez bu comme ça.  
\- C'que tu peux être sérieux…, plaisanta Seiichi d'une voix un peu ivre en se servant un petit verre de saké qu'il avala cul-sec. J'vais prendre une douche…  
\- Sois prudent.  
\- Qu'est-ce tu veux qui m'arrive ?  
\- Fais attention de ne pas tomber.  
\- Tu m'relèver'as, sourit-il ravi de voir le trouble se peindre sur le visage de son ami. J'y vais, reprit-il en s'éloignant vers la salle de bains. Si t'entends un boum, c'est que je suis tombé.  
\- Idiot… murmura Genichirou.

Il n'avait pas bu beaucoup mais suffisamment pour se sentir vaseux. Il ferma les yeux renversa la tête en arrière. Il se sentit gagné par la somnolence et dut se faire violence pour ne pas s'endormir. Il aurait bien aimé rentrer chez lui mais l'état d'ébriété de Yukimura l'inquiétait un peu. Il partirait quand il serait sûr que celui-ci ne risquerait plus de faire une bêtise.

Finalement Seiichi passa l'épreuve de la douche sans souci. Il en sortit vêtu d'un yukata noir, les cheveux encore humides. Il faisait le tour de la petite table basse quand son orteil heurta douloureusement le pied du meuble. Il perdit l'équilibre, cria et Sanada le vit basculer au ralenti. Il eut le réflexe de se lever pour l'attraper afin de lui éviter une mauvaise chute mais entrainé par son poids, ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le canapé qui amortit le choc. Heureusement. Passé le moment de surprise, Genichirou se souleva. Sous lui Yukimura avait les yeux fermés.

\- Seiichi ? Ça va ?  
\- Mmh… Mon orteil me fait très mal, murmura-t-il en grimaçant.  
\- Pousse ta jambe que je puisse me lever.  
\- Quoi… On n'est pas bien comme ça ? fit-il, taquin.  
\- Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis… Je dois t'écraser et tu as mal au pied.  
\- Rabat-joie coincé, marmonna Yukimura en bougeant sa jambe.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Rien, rien... Désolé, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?  
\- Non, le rassura Sanada en se redressant.

Il resta un instant figé. Affalé sur le canapé, le yukata débraillé, Yukimura était la tentation incarnée. Il donnait une image d'un érotisme sulfureux et Genichirou fut à deux doigts de céder à la chose primitive qu'il sentit remuer furieusement dans son ventre.

\- Je vais rentrer maintenant que tu sembles dégrisé, fit-il pour se donner une contenance.  
\- D'accord, souffla Seiichi, qui ne cacha pas sa déception. On se voit demain ?  
\- Bien sûr.

* * *

Arrivé chez lui, Sanada prit une douche bien chaude et enfila un confortable yukata. Il fit un peu de rangement et déplia son canapé. Il s'allongea et prit la télécommande de la télévision. Il passait d'une chaine à l'autre sans s'arrêter sur aucune. Son esprit était plein de Yukimura. Tout le long du chemin, il n'avait eu que cette image devant les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'ôter de la tête. Mais en avait-il seulement l'envie ? Non. Pas du tout. Il aimait penser à lui, même si son absence à cet instant ne faisait que décupler son désir de le voir. Il le voulait près de lui, sentir encore ses bras autour de son cou, son odeur, entendre sa voix, se noyer dans ses yeux. Les paupières closes, il repensait à cette danse. Et à cette chute sur le canapé. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, une chaleur féroce et envahissante comme le feu du "Fu Rin Ka Zan" qui le dévorait lentement. Il ne retint pas ses mains qui se mirent à parcourir son corps comme si elles ne lui obéissaient plus. Comme si elles étaient dotées d'une volonté propre, elles semblaient vouloir lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Elles désiraient offrir leurs caresses à une peau qui était en manque de contacts charnels depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas le corps de Yukimura, c'était le sien. La pensée qu'il ne devrait pas se laisser aller ainsi lui traversa rapidement l'esprit. Puis s'en fut très loin, alors qu'un premier soupir de plaisir franchissait ses lèvres. Sanada perdait pied. A nouveau, la chose primitive remua dans son ventre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait du désir, mais à l'égard d'un homme, oui. Jamais il n'avait atteint une telle intensité. Yukimura le mettait au supplice. Il le jetait hors de lui-même. Le comble pour quelqu'un si maître de lui. Le plaisir qu'il se donna fut brutal et le laissa sans force.

Le lendemain, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent sur le court de tennis. Yukimura observa son ami et lui trouva quelque chose de changé. Mais il ne savait pas quoi. Sanada ne cachait plus ce qu'il éprouvait, ce qu'il désirait. Pour la première fois de manière consciente et volontaire il regarda Seiichi. Il nota la démarche élégante accentuée par le port d'un survêtement d'un blanc immaculé. Décidément, cette couleur lui allait à merveille. Ils se saluèrent, posèrent leurs sacs à côté du banc et se déshabillèrent. Yukimura remarqua le petit sourire qui ne quittait pas les lèvres de son ami. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Ils commencèrent par s'échauffer en faisant une dizaine de tour de terrain puis frappèrent quelques balles contre le mur. Enfin, ils débutèrent leur match. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé. Sanada avait demandé des nouvelles de sa mère, s'il avait bien dormi, s'il avait passé une bonne journée ce à quoi Seiichi répondit oui avec enthousiasme et qu'il fallait recommencer sans forcément attendre une occasion spéciale. Un pique-nique sous les cerisiers, ça peut se faire n'importe quand.

Yukimura remarqua immédiatement le changement dans le jeu de son adversaire. Il semblait plus calme. Plus tacticien fut le mot le plus adapté qui lui vint à l'esprit. Et rapidement, il fut en difficulté. Il perdit les deux premiers jeux.

\- Tu es en forme, dis-moi.  
\- On peut dire ça, rétorqua Sanada en assenant son swing qui était presque redevenu invisible.

Encore un peu d'entrainement et il aurait retrouvé le niveau qu'il avait au collège. Imperceptiblement, il se mit à utiliser le Fu Rin Ka Zan. Pas avec autant d'efficacité qu'à l'époque, mais ça lui permettait de résister à Yukimura qui haussa le niveau de son jeu à son tour. Ils terminèrent à genoux sur un score de quarante à quarante-deux au tie-break en faveur de Yukimura. Il avait remporté le match d'un cheveu.

\- Il nous reste une semaine avant la Golden Week, commença Yukimura, tu es toujours d'accord pour venir avec moi chez ma grand-mère ?  
\- Bien sûr. Elle habite près de la mer c'est ça ? On pourra pécher.  
\- Quoi ? éclata de rire Seiichi. Tu aimes la pèche ?  
\- C'est reposant  
\- C'est ennuyeux.  
\- On verra sur place.  
\- N'y pense même pas ! Et puis n'oublie pas que nous ne restons qu'une journée.  
\- Mmh… c'est vrai.  
\- Bon, il va falloir rentrer, soupira Yukimura.  
\- J'ai pas envie… rétorqua Sanada sur le même ton.  
\- Moi non plus, mais demain on travaille. Je dois vérifier les plans que tu as établis.  
\- Alors allons-y.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la station de métro où ils se séparèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent chacun sur un quai et se regardèrent par-dessus les rails. Parfois un passager entrait dans leur champ de vision et ils se décalaient pour continuer à s'observer. La rame de Sanada arriva la première. Il monta et se plaça contre la vitre pour voir son ami. Le métro démarra et ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

* * *

Le lendemain, Yukimura passa en revue les plans de transports que Sanada avait faits en son absence. Il n'en trouva qu'un seul qu'il put améliorer. Le reste de la semaine fila à une vitesse folle. En rentrant chez lui le soir, après leur entrainement, Sanada ne pensait qu'à une chose : vivement le lendemain. Il aurait voulu que le temps passe plus vite.

De son côté Yukimura ressentait exactement la même chose. Il sentait bien que Genichirou était plus ouvert. Il était beaucoup plus souriant et faisait même de l'humour. Seiichi se sentait heureux. Si parfois les larmes lui venaient aux yeux quand il pensait à son père, aussitôt il sentait une main chaude serrer son épaule. Sanada ne le regardait pas forcément mais ce simple geste lui redonnait du courage. De toute évidence, il se passait quelque chose entre eux et Seiichi en était bien conscient. Il avait envie que ça évolue, que ça s'affirme et en même temps, il aimait ce jeu du chat et de la souris. Mais qu'arrivera-t-il quand le jeu s'arrêtera ? Le paradis ou l'enfer ?

A suivre…

* * *

(1) La **Tokyo Skytree** est une tour de radiodiffusion dans le quartier Sumida-ku à Tokyo. Mesurant 634 mètres, elle est depuis son inauguration la deuxième plus haute structure du monde derrière le gratte-ciel Burj Khalifa. Google pour les photos. ^^

(2) Golden Week :

\- 29 avril - Shōwa no Hi ( _Jour de naissance de l'Empereur Shōwa_ )  
\- 3 mai - Kenpō Kinen Bi ( _Jour de Commémoration de la Constitution_ )  
\- 4 mai - Midori no Hi ( _Jour de la Nature_ )  
\- 5 mai - Kodomo no Hi ( _Jour des enfants_ )

La majorité des Japonais prennent des vacances pendant cette période. Les écoles et les universités sont fermées et les entreprises fonctionnent avec un effectif minimal ou ferment également pour l'occasion car la plupart des employés s'en vont pour une partie ou même la totalité de la semaine. Tous les lieux touristiques du Japon, notamment les plus populaires, sont pris d'assaut par des foules de visiteurs et les prix des services touristiques flambent. Source Wikipédia

(3) Moucharabieh : c'est un dispositif de ventilation naturelle forcée fréquemment utilisé dans l'architecture traditionnelle des pays arabes.  
La réduction de la surface produite par le maillage du moucharabieh accélère le passage du vent. Celui-ci est mis en contact avec des surfaces humides, bassins ou plats remplis d'eau qui diffusent leur fraîcheur à l'intérieur de la maison.  
Souvent présent dans les palais à côté des portes dérobées menant dans des antichambres. Issu de l'architecture islamique, il sert essentiellement à dérober les femmes aux regards. Constitué généralement de petits éléments en bois tourné assemblés selon un plan géométrique, souvent complexe, le moucharabieh forme un grillage serré dont sont garnis les fenêtres, loggias et balcons, appelés alors ainsi par synecdoque. Cette technique elle-même, qui est également utilisée pour la fabrication de meubles, est également appelée ainsi. Google pour les photos. ^^

(4) Le hanami (, _**hanami**_ littéralement, « regarder les fleurs »), ou o-hanami avec préfixe honorifique, est la coutume traditionnelle japonaise d'apprécier la beauté des fleurs, principalement les fleurs de cerisier ( _sakura_ ). À partir de fin mars ou début avril, les _sakura_ entrent en pleine floraison partout dans le Japon. De nos jours, le _hanami_ se résume souvent à profiter de cette saison pour pique-niquer, discuter, chanter sous les cerisiers en fleurs. Cette coutume est au printemps ce que _momijigari_ , l'observation de _kōyō_ (le changement de couleur des feuilles), est à l'automne. Source Wikipédia.

(5) Je vous rappelle que j'ai dit dans le disclaimer que pour moi Prince of Tennis se déroule dans une réalité parallèle très semblable à la nôtre.


	3. Chapter 3

Le dimanche matin, Sanada et Yukimura se retrouvèrent à l'embarcadère de Kawasaki. De l'autre côté de la Baie de Tokyo se trouvait la ville de Sodegaura où habitait la grand-mère de Seiichi. La liaison maritime couvrait un peu plus de vingt kilomètres et la maison familiale n'était qu'à un quart d'heure à pied du débarcadère. Ils avaient finalement décidé de passer deux jours sur place et ne rentreraient que le lendemain dans l'après-midi.

La traversée fut agitée. Tôt le matin le vent s'était levé et de gros nuages gris s'amoncelaient. Heureusement, il ne plut pas et l'arrivée se fit sans retard. A onze heures, ils franchissaient la porte d'entrée. La mère et la grand-mère de Seiichi accueillirent les deux jeunes gens avec une joie évidente. Yukimura se pencha sur la vielle dame et la serra dans ses bras. Quant à Sanada, il s'inclina respectueusement devant les deux femmes qu'il remercia pour leur invitation. Elles les invitèrent à entrer et à déposer leurs sacs dans la chambre qu'ils seraient obligés de partager. La maison n'était pas grande.

Le repas fut délicieux et Seiichi proposa de faire visiter les environs à son ami pour éviter la compagnie des deux femmes. Pas qu'elle ne lui plaise pas, mais parler de son père tout l'après-midi ne l'emballait pas plus que ça. Déjà qu'il n'y couperait pas au diner…

Il emmena son ami sur le front de mer. La ville était fortement industrialisée et très récente. Sa création officielle ne datait que de 1991(1). A cette époque, pour attirer les résidents, le gouvernement avait décidé de maintenir des prix très bas sur l'immobilier(2) et les grands-parents de Yukimura y avaient acheté une petite maison. Des usines avaient fleuri de partout, mais il restait encore quelques endroits de nature où il faisait bon flâner. Les nuages du matin avaient laissé la place à un soleil printanier et une légère brise soufflait de la mer. Les deux hommes marchaient sans parler et leurs pas les menèrent jusqu'à une petite aire de jeux ou il y avait un bac à sable, des balançoires, un terrain de basket et un court de tennis

\- Je parie que tu as joué ici, fit Sanada en regardant son ami.

\- Contre le mur, oui. Il n'y avait personne d'autre.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu es venu au tennis, fit Sanada en s'appuyant sur une petite barrière en rondins de bois.

\- Un peu avant mes huit ans, j'avais vu un match à la télévision. Sampras contre je ne sais plus qui. Et quand mes parents m'ont demandé ce que j'aimerais avoir pour mon anniversaire, j'ai dit une raquette et des balles. On l'a fêté ici et j'ai joué pour la première fois contre ce mur. Quand on est rentré, je leur ai dit que je voulais apprendre dans un club et ils m'ont inscrit dans celui qu'il y avait à côté de chez nous. Ensuite j'ai intégré l'équipe de Rikkaidai quand je suis entré en première année. Et toi ?

\- Il y avait un club de tennis dans le quartier où on habitait et tous les gamins ou presque y étaient inscrits. J'ai commencé à jouer j'avais… sept ou huit ans. Et comme toi, je me suis inscrit au club en première année.

\- Tu pratiquais déjà le kendo, non ?

\- J'ai commencé à quatre ans. Et le iaido(3) un peu plus tard.

\- On peut dire que le tennis à bouleversé nos vies, hein ?

\- Absolument. Sans lui on ne se serait pas rencontré, on n'aurait pas vécu tout ce qu'on a vécu avec les autres.

\- Deux titres de champions nationaux des collèges, c'est pas rien, fit fièrement Yukimura.

\- Non, c'est pas rien. On a aussi rencontré d'autres équipes avec des joueurs exceptionnels, souligna Genichirou.

\- Tezuka, Echizen, Atobe, Oshitari, Kirihara, Sengoku et tous les autres… Et on a revu Niou et Marui.

\- Exact, répondit Sanada en levant la tête vers le ciel.

Il était de nouveau couvert et une goutte d'eau venait de s'écraser sur son bras. Ils arrivèrent chez la grand-mère de Seiichi in extrémis. Brusquement les nuages se mirent à dégorger leur trop plein sous forme d'une averse aussi soudaine que brutale. Ils se joignirent aux deux femmes pour boire un thé bien chaud et la grand-mère de Seiichi ouvrit un petit autel où il y avait une photo de son mari défunt et maintenant celle de son beau-fils. Chacun fit bruler un bâton d'encens en priant en silence. Les deux hommes aidèrent à la préparation du repas puis inévitablement, la conversation dévia sur le père de Yukimura qui prit sa mère en larmes dans ses bras. Sanada était un peu gêné. Après tout il ne faisait pas partie de la famille et ces démonstrations d'affection le mettaient mal à l'aise.

Vers vingt-et-une heures, la grand-mère se coucha avec l'aide de sa fille puis celle-ci se retira peu de temps après. Les deux hommes restèrent seuls devant la télé. Seiichi zappait quand soudain il s'arrêta sur une chaine de sport qui diffusait un match de tennis.

\- C'est qui ? demanda Sanada en ramenant deux verres et une bouteille d'eau de la cuisine.

\- Becker contre Curren. La finale à Wimbledon de 1985, murmura Yukimura pour ne rien perdre des commentaires.

\- J'ai revu le fameux Borg-McEnroe l'autre fois, mais je me suis endormi devant.

\- On dirait que cette chaine fait une rétrospective des grands matchs de la fin du vingtième siècle.

\- Quelle bonne idée… sourit Sanada en s'installant sur le fauteuil à côté de son ami.

\- Une excellente idée. On regarde ?

\- Evidement.

Avec un saladier de pop-corn sur les genoux et de l'eau, ils se calèrent tranquillement devant le petit écran. Ils écoutaient attentivement les commentaires, en faisaient de temps à autres et plongeaient régulièrement leurs mains dans le saladier. Leurs doigts se frôlaient à chaque fois et à chaque fois, Sanada frissonnait.

\- Arrête de piquer mon pop-corn ! se plaignit Seiichi en souriant.

\- Tiens, lui proposa Genichirou en lui tendant un grain éclaté.

Yukimura se pencha et prit la friandise entre ses lèvres en frôlant le bout des doigts. Il se redressa et croisa le regard stupéfait de son ami.

\- C'est encore meilleur mangé comme ça, murmura-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur le match.

A mesure que le temps passait, Seiichi se retrouva confortablement appuyé sur l'épaule de Sanada qui, bien qu'un peu gêné, n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Il finit même par poser sa tête sur la sienne. Et c'est avachi l'un contre l'autre qu'ils terminèrent de regarder le match. Il était temps qu'ils aillent se coucher. Dans la chambre qu'ils devaient partager, ils déplièrent le futon.

\- Il n'y en a qu'un, observa Yukimura. On va devoir dormir ensemble.

\- Si ça te gêne, je peux aller sur le canapé du salon.

\- Pas du tout. Je vais vite prendre une douche.

\- D'accord, j'irai après.

Une fois seul, Sanada poussa un profond soupir de lassitude. Il ne savait pas quoi faire face à l'attitude de son ami. Il avait bien compris qu'il ne laissait pas Yukimura indifférent, loin de là. Mais il ne savait pas comment réagir pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas du tout opposé à ce que les choses aillent plus loin entre eux. Maintenant, il en était certain. Il désirait Seiichi. Il était devenu dépendant de sa présence, de sa voix, de son odeur, de ses regards. Il lui avait pris son cœur avant même qu'il ne le réalise et maintenant Sanada voulait capturer le sien. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire. C'était la première fois qu'il était attiré par un homme. En fouillant dans son sac pour prendre ses affaires de toilette, il tomba sur une petite boite qui ne le quittait jamais. Peut-être que…

\- Vas-y, c'est bon, fit la voix de Yukimura, coupant court à ses réflexions.

\- Merci.

Seiichi finit de sécher ses cheveux avec une serviette et s'assit sur le futon. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Genichirou avec un yukata et il ne doutait pas que ça lui plaise énormément. Il se glissa sous la couette et attendit. Sanada revint et Seiichi le dévora des yeux. Cette tenue lui allait à merveille et mettait en valeur son élégance naturelle. Il s'assit à son tour sur le futon et plongea la main dans son sac.

\- Tiens, dit-il en tendant la boite à son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Yukimura en la prenant délicatement.

\- Je l'ai acheté pour ton anniversaire, mais avec les évènements, je n'ai pas trouvé le bon moment pour te la donner.

Seiichi sourit et défit l'emballage. Il ouvrit l'écrin et eut un sursaut de surprise. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et brillèrent de larmes difficilement contenues. Il sortit une chaine et un médaillon en or qu'il posa dans sa main pour l'observer.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû… C'est magnifique… Mais pourquoi deux poissons ?

\- Dans le zodiaque occidental, c'est ton signe.

\- Ah oui ! Eux c'est un signe par mois, c'est ça ?

\- Oui à peu près. Le signe des Poissons va du dix-neuf février au vingt mars.

\- Elle est vraiment très belle… Tu me l'attaches ?

Il se tourna et Sanada fut immédiatement emporté dans un tourbillon de sensations intenses. L'odeur du gel douche se mêlait à celle du shampooing et de l'eau de toilette. A la vue des courbes pures de cette nuque, il ne put retenir ses mains qui s'attardèrent sur la peau veloutée puis sur la soie du yukata en passant sur les épaules. Seiichi se retourna et leurs regards se croisèrent. Combien de temps s'observèrent-ils ainsi ? Une minute ? Cinq ? Une heure ?

\- J'ai l'impression que tu m'offres bien plus qu'un bijou, Gen, finit par murmurer Yukimura.

\- C'est juste… un cadeau d'anniversaire, bredouilla Sanada, très troublé.

\- Comment puis-je te remercier ?

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire…

\- Oh que si… J'espère juste ne pas me tromper…

\- Hein ?

Mais Sanada n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage aux paroles de son ami. Seiichi était tout simplement en train de l'embrasser. Il eut un sursaut et s'écarta pour regarder Yukimura dont le regard plein de tendresse lui transperça le cœur. Et ce fut lui qui l'embrassa à son tour pour se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. La douceur avec laquelle Seiichi lui répondit lui serra la gorge. Il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle et ses mains empaumèrent le visage aimé. Le baiser très chaste jusque là s'intensifia et devint bien plus profond. Genichirou se laissa tomber en arrière et entraina Yukimura qui le surplomba. Il dévisagea Sanada et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais un autre baiser l'en empêcha. Après tout, ce qu'il avait à dire pouvait bien attendre. Leurs mains jusqu'alors sages, se mirent en mouvement et commencèrent à explorer le corps de l'autre. D'abord sur les vêtements, puis elles se faufilèrent sous le tissu à la recherche de la peau frissonnante sur laquelle elles dessinèrent des sillons brulants. Chaque centimètre était comme marqué au fer rouge. Leur souffle s'accéléra et le point de non retour était presqu'atteint. Mais c'était sans compter sur le sens des convenances de Sanada.

\- Seiichi… attends…

\- Mmh… quoi…, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

\- Pas ici…

\- Hein ?

\- Pas chez ta grand-mère. Ça ne serait pas respectueux.

\- Gen, j'en crève de toi ! Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça !

\- Je t'en prie… Attendons d'être chez nous… demain…

Yukimura se figea. Avait-il bien entendu ? Sanada avait-il bien dit "chez nous" ? Mais bien sûr… Il ne fallait surtout pas donner à ces mots une interprétation erronée. Sanada voulait simplement dire chez eux, à Tokyo. Dans leur environnement habituel. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient peut-être un autre sens et que Genichirou les avait prononcés sans même y songer. Ce qui voudrait dire que pour lui, c'était une évidence. Il se reprit bien vite et sourit.

\- Tu as raison, une fois encore. Mais accorde-moi une faveur.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Laisse-moi dormir dans tes bras.

\- Parce que tu comptais aller ailleurs ?

Un sourire complice naquit sur leurs lèvres. Quelques baisers très tendres plus tard, ils dormaient à points fermés, emboités l'un contre l'autre comme les pièces d'un puzzle.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sanada s'éveilla le premier. Dans la nuit, ils avaient bien sûr bougé et Yukimura était allongé sur le ventre, une main sous le coussin. Son visage était détendu, il respirait calmement mais un mouvement sous ses paupières indiqua qu'il allait se réveiller. Genichirou appuya sa tête dans sa main et attendit.

\- Bonjour, chuchota-t-il quand Yukimura ouvrit les yeux.

\- B'jour, marmonna ce dernier en se tournant sur le dos pour s'étirer comme un chat. Bien dormi ?

\- Comme un bébé. Et toi ?

\- Mmh… J'ai droit à un baiser matinal ?

Sanada sourit et se pencha sur les lèvres offertes qui répondirent aux siennes avec une passion à peine contenue. Lorsqu'il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de son cou, il sut qu'il fallait qu'il résiste au désir qui commençait à lui chatouiller délicieusement le ventre. Ce n'était toujours pas l'heure, ni l'endroit.

\- On va prendre le petit-déjeuner ? dit-il en s'écartant à regret.

\- D'accord… A quelle heure est le bateau ?

\- Quatorze heures.

\- On a le temps de ranger nos affaires et même de déjeuner avec ma mère et ma grand-mère.

\- J'ai entendu du bruit vers la cuisine, elles doivent être levées.

Après une toilette rapide, ils firent leurs sacs et les portèrent dans le hall. Après le petit-déjeuner, ils accompagnèrent les deux femmes faire une promenade dans le quartier avant de revenir pour le déjeuner. Les deux hommes firent tout leur possible pour créer une ambiance détendue.

\- Grand-mère, maman, commença Yukimura, j'aimerais qu'on fasse une photo tous les quatre.

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuva la vieille dame.

\- Faites-en une tous les trois. Je ne fais pas partie de la famille, protesta Sanada.

\- Bien au contraire, contra la mère de Seiichi. Vous prenez soin de mon fils à Tokyo, je vous considère comme un neveu, Genichirou.

Le jeune homme ne cacha pas sa surprise, et finit par sourire aux trois personnes devant lui. Il positionna son téléphone sur une pile de livres pour cadrer l'image et régla le retardateur à dix secondes pour lui permettre de venir se placer à leurs côtés. La grand-mère plaça son fauteuil à côté du canapé où était assise sa fille et les deux garçons se mirent derrière elles. La photo fut réussie du premier coup.

\- Je te l'enverrai dans un cadre, grand-mère, déclara Yukimura en l'embrassant.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à oublier, sourit-elle. Aller ! Dépêchez-vous si vous ne voulez pas rater votre bateau.

\- Je t'appelle dès que j'arrive, maman. Et je viendrai te chercher quand tu décideras de rentrer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on en reparlera. Genichirou, je vous le confie.

\- Comptez sur moi. Merci de m'avoir accueilli.

\- Ce fut un plaisir, reprit la grand-mère. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu, mon garçon.

Que ce soit sur le bateau ou plus tard dans le métro, il y avait un monde fou. Les gens profitaient au maximum de cette semaine de congés et comme il faisait beau, les transports en commun étaient bondés. Dans le wagon, plus d'une fois Sanada et Yukimura furent jetés l'un contre l'autre. Mais ce n'était pas comme si ça les gênait. A chaque fois, ils échangeaient un regard complice et non dénué de désir.

\- J'ai hâte qu'on arrive chez moi, murmura Seiichi en restant plus que nécessaire contre son ami.

\- Moi aussi…, rétorqua Sanada

\- Tu nous laisseras le temps de prendre une douche, quand même, le provoqua-t-il.

\- Si je la prends avec toi, tu peux y rester tant que tu veux.

Yukimura releva vivement la tête vers son ami, l'ébauche d'un sourire aux lèvres. Le regard rieur qu'il rencontra le fit délicieusement frissonner. De la station de métro au domicile de Yukimura, ils ne parlèrent pratiquement pas. Chacun se demandait ce qui allait se passer, une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés. Comment les choses allaient-elles s'enchainer ? Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute dans leurs esprits que ce soir allait changer leur vie. Irrémédiablement. En fait, celle-ci avait déjà changé, mais là il s'agirait de l'aboutissement logique de ces dernières semaines. Les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient les poussaient inexorablement vers une rencontre charnelle inévitable et qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout envie d'éviter. Pourtant Sanada ressentait encore de l'hésitation. Il savait parfaitement comment les choses se passaient entre deux hommes, mais pour lui se serait une première. Serait-il à la hauteur ? Ce qu'il redoutait plus que tout, c'était de décevoir Yukimura. Oui, il lui avait bien dit qu'il n'était pas un homme qui déçoit même en cas d'échec, mais là, il s'agissait du début d'une relation importante pour lui et il voulait tout faire pour que ça marche. Parce qu'il était amoureux. Tout simplement. Et dans son cœur, il savait déjà que Seiichi serait le seul, l'unique homme de sa vie. Alors il tentait de relativiser les choses en se disant qu'il ne serait pas seul et que son compagnon saurait faire preuve de patience. Il avait tout à lui apprendre et pour que leur relation soit solide et durable, il se montrerait un élève assidu et attentif. Devant son appartement, Yukimura posa son sac et se tourna vers son ami.

\- Passé cette porte, plus rien ne sera comme avant, dit-il d'un ton très doux.

\- Je sais…

\- Tu es bien certain de vouloir continuer ? Parce que moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter.

\- Je sais exactement ce que je veux, Seiichi, répondit-il en s'approchant de lui, son regard rivé au sien. C'est toi que je veux. Et cette fois rien ne m'arrêtera.

\- Très bien… Alors… entrons…

* * *

Le bruit de la porte qui s'était refermée derrière eux eut une étrange résonnance. Un peu comme s'ils venaient de pénétrer dans une autre dimension. La leur. Ils déposèrent les sachets qui contenaient les bento qu'ils avaient achetés en route sur le petit plan de travail à côté des plaques de cuisson, leurs sacs de voyage dans la chambre et revinrent dans le salon.

\- Dis, tout compte fait, j'aimerais bien qu'on prenne notre temps, déclara Yukimura en se tournant vers son compagnon.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Va prendre ta douche et je prépare les plats. Ensuite tu les feras chauffer pendant que je me lave. Comme ça on s'installera confortablement, on mangera tranquillement et puis…

\- Et puis ?

\- Gen, sois un peu imaginatif, plaisanta Seiichi en le poussant vers la salle de bains.

\- Attends ! Je dois prendre mes affaires !

\- Il y a un yukata derrière la porte et je t'amène ta trousse de toilette. Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre.

Sanada capitula. Il entra dans la pièce et commença à se dévêtir. Il ne lui restait que son sous-vêtement lorsque Yukimura frappa et entra avec la trousse qu'il déposa sur le lavabo. Il ne se gêna pas pour observer Sanada qui détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Seiichi sourit. Qu'il était adorable, comme ça. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres humides et sortit. Sanada ôta son dernier vêtement et entra sous la douche. Loin de la prendre chaude, elle était presque froide. La réaction de son corps à la suite de ce baiser ne serait pas aisément dissimulable avec un simple peignoir en particulier s'il laissait toutes sortes d'images érotiques défiler dans sa tête. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. L'effet fut quasi instantané. Il se lava rapidement, se sécha et se planta devant le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Il observa son reflet et se traita d'idiot. Il n'avait jamais été à ce point intimidé lors de ses précédentes relations. Parce que c'étaient des femmes ? Evidemment. Et jamais il n'avait ressenti si fort que son avenir, sa vie était à ce point dépendante des heures qui s'annonçaient. Mais il y avait une chose dont il était certain. Il ferait tout pour que ces instants soient si merveilleux qu'ils marqueraient son esprit et son corps de manière indélébile. Il termina de se préparer et sortit de la salle de bain. Il se figea sur le pas de la porte.

Dans le salon, les lumières étaient tamisées, de l'encens brulait et parfumait la pièce. Une dizaine de bougies étaient allumées et les couverts étaient posés sur la table basse. Et en fond, il entendait de la musique.

\- J'ai planté le décor. Tu aimes ? demanda Yukimura à mi-voix.

\- C'est… c'est magique…

\- Il n'y a qu'à faire chauffer les plats.

\- Au fait, tu as appelé ta mère ? s'inquiéta Sanada dont le sens des responsabilités ne partait jamais bien loin.

\- Bien sûr. Bon, j'y vais.

Et il disparut dans la salle de bains. Il n'était pas mécontent de sa petite mise en scène. Il avait bien vu la surprise sur le visage de son ami mais surtout l'éclat de son regard. Etonné oui, mais ravi. La douche est un excellent endroit pour réfléchir à toutes sortes de choses. On pourrait presque dire que c'est un lieu de méditation tout désigné. On y est seul, uniquement enveloppé par le bruit apaisant de l'eau chaude et du parfum du gel douche. Ce sont presque les conditions idéales pour ouvrir son esprit et le laisser vagabonder à sa guise. Enfin presque. Là, en l'occurrence, Yukimura avait choisi Sanada comme sujet de méditation. Il perdit un peu la notion du temps et se hâta de se sécher et de s'habiller.

Dans le salon, les plats réchauffés posés sur la table basse laissaient échapper une appétissante odeur qui se mêlait agréablement à celle de l'encens. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, côte à côte et plongèrent leurs baguettes dans la nourriture.

\- Mmh ! C'est un régal ! s'extasia Yukimura.

\- Tiens, goute, lui proposa Sanada en lui tendant un maki.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Anguille.

\- Ah ! Là ! Là ! C'est trop bon ! Prends des yakitori !

\- On a pris aussi des takoyaki ! Quoi ? s'étonna Sanada en voyant Seiichi éclater de rire.

\- On n'arrivera jamais à tout manger !

\- C'est vrai qu'on a vu grand. Bah… Il en restera pour demain. Il y a encore deux barquettes de gyoza.

\- Saké ?

\- Oui, merci.

Ils continuèrent à se donner la becquée, riant et cueillant parfois sur les lèvres de l'autre une bouchée qui n'en avait que meilleur gout.

\- Gen, tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir organisé les choses comme ça ? demanda soudainement Yukimura.

\- T'en vouloir ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- Eh bien… On sait comment va se finir la soirée et… je me demandais si tu n'aurais pas préféré que les choses soient plus spontanées, moins réfléchies.

\- Non, je trouve que c'est… c'est très agréable, commença Sanada en attirant Seiichi contre son torse. On sait très bien ce qui va se passer. On en meurt d'envie tous les deux. Créer une ambiance… j'aime beaucoup, mais même sans ça, ça n'aurait rien changé. La seule chose qui compte à mes yeux, c'est ton bonheur. Tout simplement parce que je t'aime.

Yukimura se retourna vivement entre les bras qui l'enserraient. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Genichirou dans lesquels il lut toute la sincérité et la vérité de ces derniers mots. Ils se noyèrent dans le regard de l'autre pendant de longues secondes.

\- Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de chose, Gen, murmura Seiichi en se rapprochant jusqu'à mettre leurs fronts en contact.

\- Pourquoi ? s'affola immédiatement Sanada.

\- Parce que mon petit cœur n'y résistera pas.

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un baiser d'une sensualité affolante qui stupéfia Genichirou.

\- Laisse-moi en prendre soin alors, répondit ce dernier en s'écartant légèrement.

\- Il t'appartient… Moi aussi je t'aime.

Yukimura prit le verre de saké des mains de Sanada pour le poser sur la table puis se retourna vers lui. Il appuya sur ses épaules pour le forcer à s'allonger sur le canapé. En équilibre sur un bras et un genou, il le surplomba. Du bout des doigts, il redessina les contours de ce visage qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits, qui faisait de ses pires cauchemars les plus merveilleux des rêves. Il grava dans sa mémoire les moindres détails de ces traits dont il était fou. Des lèvres entrouvertes, s'échappait un souffle tiède qui avait encore le parfum du saké et qui lui caressait le visage. Y avait-il attrait plus tentant ?

Sanada se laissait faire. Conscient qu'il avait tout à apprendre avec un homme, il préférait que son compagnon prenne les initiatives. Il se contenta, pour commencer, de placer ses mains sur les flancs de Yukimura qui le regardait. Il n'avait jamais vu ses yeux d'aussi près. A la faveur de la lumière tamisée, ils avaient presque une couleur noire. Mais lorsque ces iris accrochaient la flamme d'une bougie, ils avaient des reflets violets. C'était hypnotique. Il se sentait lentement sombrer dans un bien-être comme il n'en avait jamais connu et ses mains se mirent à caresser les flancs avec lenteur.

Prenant cela comme une invitation à poursuivre, Yukimura se décida enfin à l'embrasser. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir avec quelle perfection les lèvres aimées s'adaptaient aux siennes. Comme si elles avaient toujours étaient faites les unes pour les autres. Ils jouèrent un bon moment comme ça à échanger des petits baisers de plus en plus langoureux. L'attirance qu'ils éprouvaient gravissait lentement les échelons infinis du désir. Un baiser plus profond leur arracha un soupir à la limite du gémissement. Yukimura sentit une pression sur son dos, les mains de Sanada l'avaient attiré vers lui. Il ne s'en était certainement pas rendu compte, mais son corps commençait à réagir à un besoin qui devenait de plus en plus impérieux. Il comprit que le moment était venu de franchir un nouveau cap.

Leurs langues venaient de se trouver et glissaient langoureusement l'une contre l'autre. Pour Seiichi, la saveur de Genichirou avait quelque chose d'aphrodisiaque. Elle le rendait fou. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas s'emballer, mais Sanada risquait d'être effrayé. Il savait qu'il devait y aller pas à pas, mais bon sang ! Que c'était difficile ! La pression sur son dos se fit plus forte et il ne résista pas. Il s'allongea sur le corps sous le sien. Leurs yukata étaient en désordre et le contact de leur peau les fit frémir. Un long soupir leur échappa et leur baiser devint plus passionné. Chacun percevait nettement contre son ventre le désir violent qui se manifestait fièrement en haut de leurs cuisses.

Sanada n'aurait jamais imaginé que caresser le corps d'un homme, le sentir contre le sien pouvait être si bon. Il avait aimé faire l'amour avec des femmes, mais il n'en avait jamais été amoureux. Toute la différence résidait dans les sentiments. Il aimait Yukimura. Son esprit, son cœur, son âme et les trois étaient à l'intérieur de ce corps. Alors l'aimer charnellement c'était aimer les trois autres. Et conscient de ça, il devint plus entreprenant. Ses mains se glissèrent dans le col du yukata pour dégager les épaules qu'il effleura d'abord avec hésitation, puis plus hardiment lorsqu'il entendit les premiers gémissements de plaisir et qu'il ressentit un premier mouvement de hanches. Une plainte de surprise lui échappa. Les lèvres de Seiichi délaissèrent les siennes et partirent à la découverte de son cou. Il tourna la tête pour lui faciliter les choses et là, il sombra définitivement dans un monde de sensations plus intenses les unes que les autres.

Les lèvres et la langue de Yukimura laissaient des trainées brulantes sur sa peau. Sa respiration devint haletante quand ses doigts effleurèrent la chair érigée et sensible de son torse tandis que sa bouche poursuivait son chemin dévastateur vers le nombril en déviant parfois sur les flancs. Sanada était si perdu qu'il ne pensait même plus à caresser le corps sur le sien. L'une de ses mains s'était enfouie dans la chevelure bleue et l'autre était rejetée au dessus de sa tête. Il était complètement offert, à la merci des caprices de Seiichi. Soudain, il entendit un petit rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Des souvenirs qui me reviennent en mémoire, expliqua celui-ci en remontant vers les lèvres qu'il embrassa.

\- Raconte…

\- Quand on joue au tennis, nos polos flottent et ont tendance à découvrir notre ventre. Et je me souviens que c'est une chose que j'adorais voir chez toi quand on était au collège. Et là, je suis en train de me repaître de cet adorable petit ventre. Tes abdos sont vraiment très sexy, termina-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

\- Et si tu me montrais le tien ? enchaina Genichirou en entrant dans le jeu de son amant.

\- Tu veux le voir ? répondit Yukimura avec une moue provocante à l'extrême.

Et sans attendre la réponse, il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le genou qu'il chevauchait jusqu'à présent. Avec des gestes lents, il défit sa ceinture qui glissa au sol et écarta les pans de son yukata qui dévala jusqu'au creux de ses coudes. Sanada était subjugué. Le corps sous ses yeux était fin, mais indéniablement musclé et de façon particulièrement proportionnée. Et il savait bien quelle force il renfermait. Mais ce qui le fascina c'était la vue de ce sexe dressé avec toute l'arrogance et l'orgueil dont seul un pénis est capable. Il avait redouté l'instant où les vêtements disparaitraient. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait de si près le corps nu d'un homme autre que le sien mais finalement, ça ne le choqua pas autant qu'il l'avait pensé. Il lui suffisait simplement d'avancer la main pour le toucher. Seulement quelques centimètres à franchir… Il le dévora du regard et sa main se posa sur le torse glabre et pâle. Il en découvrit la douceur et ses doigts redessinèrent le sillon entre les pectoraux en descendant avec une lenteur infernale jusqu'au nombril puis plus bas.

Yukimura ne souriait plus. Sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement, et une plainte lascive passa ses lèvres quand les doigts effleurèrent son sexe. Il ferma les yeux et se focalisa sur cette sensation fabuleuse qui irradiait de cet endroit pour rayonner à travers chaque fibre de son être. Il sentit la main l'envelopper totalement et il cria. Une secousse lui fit lever les paupières. Sanada s'était redressé pour se déshabiller à son tour. Puis d'un geste possessif, il entoura le corps de son amant pour le coller au sien tout en l'embrassant voracement. Au contact de leur peau, se furent des milliers d'étincelles qui embrasèrent leurs sens. Genichirou caressait Seiichi avec ardeur. Toute hésitation avait quitté ses gestes. Chaque baiser, chaque effleurement était une délicieuse torture. Sanada retomba sur le canapé, Seiichi sur lui dont les hanches ne leurs laissaient pas un instant de répit. Genichirou caressait le dos, descendait sur les fesses musclées qu'il sentait se contracter à chaque mouvement. Le gémissement qu'il recueillit l'encouragea et il se mit à pétrir cette chair brulante qui le rendait fou.

\- Gen, entendit-il entre deux soupirs.

\- Mmh…

\- On devrait aller dans la chambre…

Il se leva, rajusta son peignoir et tendit la main à Sanada pour l'aider à se redresser. Lorsqu'il se tourna pour aller vers la chambre, il sentit deux bras vigoureux l'enlacer et une bouche gourmande dévorer sa nuque. Ils continuèrent jusqu'au lit sur lequel ils se laissèrent tomber. Seiichi frissonna.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Genichirou sans cesser ses baisers.

\- Les draps sont froids…

\- Pas pour longtemps…

Sanada s'adossa à la tête de lit et Yukimura s'assit sur ses cuisses. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser et à se caresser. Seiichi savait qu'il était le premier homme que Sanada touchait ainsi. La douceur et la délicatesse dont celui-ci faisait preuve le bouleversait au plus profond de son être. Et cette façon qu'il avait de le regarder… Il se sentait bien plus qu'aimé. Adoré serait plus exact. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir cette lueur s'éteindre dans ces yeux noisette. Les émotions de Genichirou passaient en grande partie par son regard. Il pouvait se faire d'une extrême férocité quand il laminait un adversaire sur un court de tennis, mais là il était empli de langueur et de désir. Et d'un infini respect. Seiichi se consumait tout doucement au contact de cette flamme. Et c'était bon. Leurs respirations étaient erratiques, entrecoupées de gémissements de plaisir. Le corps de Sanada se cambra brutalement et un cri sortit de sa bouche quand Yukimura prit leurs membres pour les caresser ensemble.

\- Seiichi… c'est…

\- C'est ?

\- C'est bon… termina-t-il dans une plainte lascive en l'attirant contre lui pour enfouir son visage dans son cou qu'il mordit d'excitation.

Seiichi le sentait trembler violemment et ça lui plaisait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Sanada serait à ce point réactif. Il avait plutôt imaginé qu'il lui faudrait plus de temps pour être à l'aise et oublier qu'ils étaient deux hommes. Mais à l'évidence, il avait surmonté sa gêne. Yukimura décida de le laisser se calmer pour reprendre un peu ses esprits. Il se mit à embrasser et lécher la peau des épaules. Il mordilla la clavicule gauche, puis la droite avant de descendre sur l'estomac et les flancs. Genichirou n'en finissait plus de gémir et de soupirer son plaisir. Il scandait le prénom de son amant comme une litanie, avec une ferveur que ne lui aurait jamais inspiré une quelconque divinité. Mais Seiichi n'avait-il pas été l'Enfant de Dieu ? Peu importe lequel ? Il sanglota presque son nom quand l'écrin chaud et doux de la bouche de Yukimura se referma sur son sexe douloureux d'être tendu à l'extrême.

\- Non… Seii… Seiichi…

\- Non ? murmura-t-il tout en mettant de petits coups de langue sur l'extrémité à vif. Pas question que je me prive de ce plaisir, rajouta-t-il en reprenant son activité.

\- Attends… c'est… trop… je vais…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. L'orgasme qui ravagea son corps fut si intense qu'il le plia en deux. Son cri résonnerait longtemps aux oreilles de son amant. Il prit Yukimura dans ses bras et le serra à le broyer. Il resta un instant immobile, à l'agonie. Tous ses muscles étaient tétanisés et sa respiration hachée. Enfin, il finit par se détendre et se laissa aller contre la tête de lit, les yeux fermés. Yukimura se lova contre lui et ôta quelques mèches brunes collées sur son front par la sueur. Sa main parcourut le torse luisant, le ventre et les cuisses.

\- Tu te sens bien ? lui glissa-t-il dans l'oreille en la mordillant.

\- Hmm… oui… je crois…

\- Tant mieux… Ça ne fait que commencer…

\- A mon tour de te rendre fou…

\- Ne fais rien que tu ne désires pas vraiment… Ne te force à rien… Ça viendra avec le temps…

\- Tout ce que je désire, c'est toi…

Sanada passa sa main sur le visage qui se tendait vers lui et embrassa passionnément les lèvres gonflées. Le baiser fut si intense que Yukimura se pâma comme une jeune mariée. Genichirou ne s'arrêta pas là. Il bascula le corps frémissant sur les draps et le surplomba, leurs lèvres toujours soudées. De sa main libre, il se mit à explorer chaque courbe, chaque relief musculeux, chaque repli. L'une de ses jambes passa sur celle de Seiichi qui gémit bruyamment quand le genou vint se caler avec délicatesse sous ses testicules. Volontairement, Sanada évitait encore d'approcher sa main du sexe désespérément tendu qui ne réclamait qu'un peu d'attention. Les réactions de son amant ne faisaient que lui confirmer qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait.

Les mains de Yukimura dans son dos ne cessaient de le tirer vers lui. Il voulait le sentir contre sa peau, complètement. Il quémandait encore plus de chaleur, de douceur, de folie comme affamé. Sanada se laissa convaincre et s'installa confortablement entre les cuisses brulantes qui s'ouvrirent pour l'accueillir. Cette étreinte l'avait de nouveau excité et Genichirou étouffa un râle rauque dans le cou de Seiichi. Leurs peaux maculées de sueur glissaient l'une contre l'autre et les sensations provoquées les rendaient fous. Leurs souffles erratiques témoignaient du désir irrépressible qui saccageait divinement chaque fibre de leur être. Yukimura se perdit complètement dans ce tourbillon de sensations et d'émotions que les baisers et les caresses de Sanada faisaient naitre en lui. Un autre besoin commença à dominer. Il voulait bien plus. Il voulait tout.

Il crut mourir de plaisir lorsqu'il se vit disparaitre entre les lèvres gourmandes de Genichirou. La plainte rauque qui sortit de sa gorge sembla ne jamais devoir s'arrêter. Il constata que son amant faisait preuve d'une extrême délicatesse. Il était inexpérimenté et, conscient de ça, il prenait grand soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Et cela le bouleversa. Des larmes piquèrent ses yeux et il glissa sa main jusque dans la chevelure lui signifiant ainsi qu'il pouvait continuer autant qu'il le voulait. Il avait craint jusque là que son amant ne soit pas près à lui offrir ce cadeau, mais en l'occurrence il s'était trompé. C'est alors qu'il prit pleinement conscience de la force et de la profondeur de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il mit ses mains sur son visage pour essuyer les larmes de bonheur qui coulaient. Sanada s'en aperçut et remonta jusqu'à lui.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il en embrassant sa joue. Pardon…

\- Non… pas du tout… bien au contraire…

\- Alors, c'est quoi ces larmes ?

\- C'est juste que… Tu fais l'amour avec un homme pour la première fois et rien ne te gêne, rien ne te rebute, rien ne te bloque… C'est juste… merveilleux…

\- Je ne fais que suivre ton conseil… Je fais ce dont j'ai envie sans réfléchir… parce que je t'aime et que je veux tu sois heureux…

\- Gen… Moi aussi je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement… si fort…

\- Alors laisse-moi continuer…

Mais contre toute attente, Yukimura renversa son amant et le chevaucha. Il avait atteint ses limites. Il ne pouvait plus résister à ce besoin qui n'avait fait qu'enfler en lui sous les caresses de Sanada. Il fondit sur ses lèvres comme un fauve affamé. Son corps ondulait avec une indécence érotique qui eut raison de Genichirou qui le ceintura pour le sentir encore mieux contre lui. Ils n'étaient plus gouvernés que par l'instinct primal du désir incontrôlable. Tout en se déchainant sur Sanada, Yukimura tendit le bras vers le tiroir du chevet qu'il ouvrit.

\- On va voir besoin de ça… murmura-t-il en lui montrant un flacon et des préservatifs.

\- Je sais…

Seiichi reprit ses caresses tout en descendant vers le sexe dressé. Il le prit dans sa bouche et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer à nouveau le cadeau que la Nature avait offert à son amant. Il s'en délecta quelques minutes tout comme des gémissements qui lui parvenaient. Sanada déchira l'enveloppe du préservatif et le lui tendit. Yukimura sourit et le plaça avant de l'enduire de gel. Il essuya sa main sur son propre sexe et chevaucha Sanada. Contre son intimité, il sentit la fraicheur du produit et frissonna.

\- Seiichi… chuchota Genichirou qui avait perçu sa réaction.

\- Chut… Laisse-moi faire… Caresse-moi…

Sanada enveloppa son amant de la main et fit de lents mouvements tandis qu'il avait rivé ses yeux à son visage. Puis, lentement, il sentit une pression l'entourer ainsi qu'une chaleur incroyable qui lui arracha une plainte. Yukimura se souleva et il se sentit abandonné avant de replonger dans cette incandescence qui le mettait au supplice. Seiichi soupirait plus fort et avait d'adorables gémissements.

\- Gen… Annh… Gen c'est…

\- Seii… chi…

\- C'est… c'est bon…

\- Nnh… Seiichi !

Sanada ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'il se sentit entièrement happé par le corps frémissant de son amant. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé une telle sensation de plaisir. Elle transcendait tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. En même temps, il avait bien perçu la résistance et les grimaces de Yukimura ne lui avait pas échappé. Mais là, son visage s'était transformé et ne reflétait plus que l'extase la plus intense. Il se mit à onduler avec langueur et une délectation évidente. Sanada crut que son cœur allait exploser. A chaque mouvement, son plaisir s'intensifiait. Il mit ses mains sur les hanches de Yukimura et commença à accompagner les gestes de son amant. Il cria à son tour et s'affaissa sur le torse haletant de Genichirou.

\- Seiichi… c'est… fou…

\- Oh oui… c'est fou… Encore…

\- Tu es… à moi… Je t'aime…

Sanada se redressa pour enlacer le corps brulant de Yukimura qui ne se contrôlait plus vraiment. Ses mouvements étaient devenus plus brutaux entrainant plus de dureté dans ceux de Genichirou. Il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte frustrer Seiichi. Il adaptait la cadence de ses coups de reins au rythme de son amant.

Son amant… Oui, c'est ce qu'ils étaient désormais. Ce qui allait faire de sa vie le plus merveilleux des voyages se trouvait entre ses bras. Il l'aimait à en mourir. Il ferait tout pour le bonheur de Seiichi. Pour leur bonheur. Soudain il réalisa qu'à chaque fois qu'il plongeait dans son corps, celui-ci scandait un "Je t'aime" sensuel et terriblement excitant.

\- Toi aussi tu… tu es à moi, gémit son amant, à moi… annh… rien qu'à moi… mmh… plus fort… oh oui plus fort…

Incapable de résister davantage à la passion dévastatrice de Yukimura, Sanada céda à la chose primitive qui lui ravageait les entrailles comme un démon en colère. Il bascula d'abord sur le côté puis roula sur Seiichi qui par réflexe, enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Genichirou plongea sans relâche dans le brasier qu'était le corps qui s'offrait à lui. Ses coups de reins devinrent rapides, presque violents. Mais les cris de Yukimura l'encourageaient à ne surtout pas s'arrêter. Surtout pas. Sur son dos, il sentait ses talons qui appuyaient à chaque mouvement. Leurs bouches se rencontraient parfois pour se perdre et mieux se retrouver. Leurs respirations erratiques se mêlaient de cris, de gémissements et de plaintes qui ne faisaient qu'attiser le désir qui les consumait inexorablement.

Ils avaient perdu toute notion de ce qui les entourait. La seule chose qui comptait était la personne qu'ils tenaient dans leurs bras. Rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance. Le monde aurait pu s'autodétruire qu'ils ne s'en seraient même pas aperçus. Sanada prit appui sur ses bras. Il voulait voir le visage de Yukimura qu'il savait proche de la rupture. Lui-même n'était pas loin de succomber. Il posa une de ses mains sur le sexe raide entre leurs ventres et le caressa. Seiichi se tendit comme un arc. Son cri se planta profondément dans le cœur de Genichirou.

\- T'arrête pas ! T'arrête pas ! haletait Yukimura.

\- Jamais !

Seiichi ouvrit grands ses yeux et les referma aussitôt. Le masque de l'ultime plaisir ravagea ses traits. Son corps se tétanisa. Un cri puissant suivit d'un long râle sortit de sa bouche quand il se répandit dans la main de Sanada qui accéléra encore son rythme. Soudain, il sut qu'il n'irait pas plus loin. D'un dernier coup de rein, il s'enfouit au plus profond du corps de son amant. L'orgasme qui le dévasta fut d'une telle intensité que pendant un instant il crut perdre conscience. Son corps fut pris de soubresauts, il appuya fortement sa tête sur la poitrine encore haletante de Yukimura et exhala un long gémissement rauque venant du plus profond de son être. Et il s'écroula lourdement sur le corps sous le sien.

Après plusieurs minutes à reprendre lentement leurs souffles, Seiichi sentit une main caresser tendrement ses cheveux et son cou. Il sourit et resserra ses bras autour des épaules de Genichirou.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

\- Si, parce que je t'aime aussi fort, répondit Sanada d'une voix où perçaient la vérité et la passion.

Il glissa naturellement hors du chaud et étroit fourreau où il s'était senti si bien. Mais il n'était pas inquiet. Il savait qu'il retrouverait cette fournaise qui avait failli engloutir sa raison. Il ôta le préservatif et le posa au pied du lit. Puis il prit Seiichi dans ses bras qui se lova contre lui et le serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi à savourer la présence de l'autre, son contact rassurant, sa chaleur douce et paisible.

\- Tu avais raison, souffla Sanada en appuyant sa tête sur celle de son compagnon.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Plus rien ne sera comme avant…

\- Tu le regrettes ? demanda Seiichi après quelques secondes, une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

\- Absolument pas. C'est même tout le contraire. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ma vie puisse prendre une telle tournure. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux. Deux fois.

\- Deux fois ?

\- Notre rencontre au collège d'abord et qu'on se soit retrouvé après. Après toutes ces années. A chaque fois, tu es entré dans ma vie à un moment où je devais faire un choix important.

\- Un choix ? Au collège ?

\- Celui de n'être qu'un joueur de Rikkaidai parmi d'autres ou bien de te suivre pour aller toujours plus loin. Ta personnalité m'a envouté et j'ai choisi de te suivre.

\- Ne me dis pas que sans moi que tu ne serais pas devenu l'Empereur ?

\- Disons que tu as une part de responsabilité dans ma motivation à devenir plus fort même si c'est aussi dans mon caractère de ne jamais baisser les bras. Tu es devenu mon meilleur ami et mon plus grand rival dans le même temps. Et il y a quelques semaines, j'ai accepté ce poste à temps partiel parce que tu étais là alors qu'on m'avait proposé un autre emploi à temps complet.

\- Ah ? Tu ne m'avais rien dis.

\- Ça n'a plus eu d'importance dès que je t'ai vu.

\- Insinuerais-tu que je t'ai tourné la tête ? fit Seiichi, un rien espiègle.

\- Complètement.

\- Ah ! C'est ma faute alors ! s'écria-t-il en roulant sur Sanada qui souriait.

\- Nous sommes coupables tous les deux, répliqua Genichirou reprenant son air sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu n'as pas fait exprès de me séduire et je n'ai pas fait exprès de me laisser séduire.

\- Ah ! Parce que tu crois que tu ne m'as pas séduit, toi ? sourit franchement Seiichi.

\- Je n'ai rien fait pour ça. Je n'y ai même jamais pensé. Je n'aurai jamais cru que je pouvais t'intéresser.

\- Tu te sous-estimes encore, mon cœur. N'importe qui serait heureux d'attirer ton attention.

\- Je me fiche des autres. Il n'y a que toi.

\- Ah oui ? Prouve-le…

* * *

L'aube les trouva profondément endormis, bras et jambes entremêlés. Ils passèrent la Golden Week à faire l'amour, à jouer au tennis contre Niou et Marui avec qui ils sortirent deux fois au restaurant. Le samedi Seiichi posa une question qui laissa Genichirou sans voix.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille chercher tes affaires aujourd'hui ?

\- Mes affaires ? répéta Sanada après quelques secondes.

\- Pour les amener ici, répondit tout naturellement Yukimura.

Genichirou s'assit sur le canapé. Il avait besoin d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre et réfléchir à ce que ça impliquait.

\- Tu veux que je m'installe ici ? Avec toi ? finit-il par dire.

\- Eh bien… hésita Seiichi en détournant le regard un peu décontenancé par l'incertitude de son compagnon. J'avoue que je ne supporterai pas de te voir me laisser pour rentrer chez toi tous les soirs. Mais si tu veux attendre un peu, je comprends…

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! C'est juste que… Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet, se hâta-t-il d'expliquer en se levant pour prendre Seiichi dans ses bras. Moi non plus je… En fait je veux qu'on vive ensemble. Vraiment. Toujours. Je ne veux plus te quitter. Jamais.

Et ils ne se quittèrent plus. Jamais…

Fin.

* * *

(1) Source Wikipédia.

(2) Pures spéculations de ma part.

(3) Iaido : le _**iaido**_ est un art martial d'origine japonaise se focalisant sur l'acte de dégainer le sabre et de trancher en un seul mouvement. Plus exactement, le but est d'exécuter une technique, avant l'adversaire, choisie en fonction du lieu et du contexte de la situation. Tout comme pour les autres _budō_ , cette discipline se focalise principalement sur la perfection des mouvements et la démarche spirituelle (influence du zen), l'efficacité technique, quant à elle, devient de plus en plus importante au fur et à mesure que le pratiquant augmente en grade. Depuis quelques années, certains _sensei_ japonais prônent une démarche plus offensive, dirigée vers un _iaidō_ de « combat », plus proche du _iaijutsu_. Source Wikipédia.


End file.
